Snippits of patient life
by Razaraga
Summary: Snippits of Deja from PatienceIsaVirtue and her life, kinda need to read that story before this one... or don't I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week after the… discovery that Deja and Asriel made at Frisk and Charas house, and Deja wasn't any better, just sitting on her bed in her underwear, knees to her chest with her legs wrapped around her legs, staring at a wall. Her hair was in a mess, it having grown down to the middle of her back over the years she had known Asriel, it looking ratty and unkempt.

Deja hadn't seen Frisk, Asriel, or Chara for the whole week, her having been fed by her two skeletal robots. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Deja replied, voice monotone, it barely audible to the person behind the door.

The door opened to reveal Asriel, who walked over to Deja, sitting next to her. Deja barely acknowledged her presense beyond shooting a glance at her, going back to staring at the wall immediately after.

"Come on, kid." Az said, taking her into a hug. "Please snap out of it." Deja didn't respond vocally, but did lean into the hug, otherwise not reacting.

"Listen." Az said, rubbing her. "Please tell me what's bothering you. I can't help if you don't tell me." Deja was going to answer, but bringing up the memory only made her start crying, it seeming like a random outburst of tears to Asriel.

"Please don't cry." As said. "Just tell me what's wrong so I can help you, alright."

"C-c-can't unsee." Is all Deja managed to say before crying more, curling up into a tighter ball, sobbing.

"It's alright." Asriel said. "Don't worry. But, my question is: why is it so horrifying for you?"

Deja managed to shrug as she continued crying, curling into an even tighter ball. "Hey." Az said, shaking her, turning Deja's head so that she was looking at her. "Don't be like that."

Sniffling, Deja finally moved more than to lean, wrapping her arms around Asriel and sobbing into her shoulder, the sobs making her shake. Az rubbed her back, hushing her softly. She gently scratched Deja's back comfortingly

Deja continued to cry softly into Asriel as they both heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Az asked. Deja sniffled, motioning for her to go see who it was, grabbing a pillow and hugging that to keep her calm until she got back.

Az got up to see Frisk and Chara on the other side of the door.

"The hell are you doing here?" Az asked.

"Checking on our friend." Chara said, glaring Az down with a look that sparked a hint of fear in the girl. "I suggest you don't try to stop us."

Dejas whimpering snapped the two out of their argument, a crashing sound coming from Dejas room. "What the hell was that?!" The three asked, running into the room. Deja was on the floor holding her head, a pillow off to the side, Deja curled into herself as she held her head and sobbed in pain.

"You okay?" Chara asked, grabbing her. Az would have moved, but really didn't want to fight Chara. Deja whimpered, eyes closed, clutching onto Chara and sobbing, revealing that there was a little red in her blonde hair where she fell.

"It's okay." Chara said, grabbing a rag and putting it on Deja's head. "You're okay." Deja hissed a little, wincing and sobbing a little more.

"Shh." Chara said, holding her. "Gotta stop the bleeding." Deja went quiet, sniffling and curling up, making her look like a hurt little girl.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, stroking her gently. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"S-sissy." She mumbled, grabbing the front of her shirt, accidentally groping her breasts as she brought herself closer for comfort.

"Hey now." Chara said, snickering. "If you wanna grab the girls, you gotta ask first."

"S-sissies." She whimpered, reaching out and somehow managing to grab Frisks breast, pulling her and holding one of Frisk and one of Charas breast in one hand each.

"Man." Chara said. "Kid's a monster. Asriel, what the fuck did you do to the sweet innocent girl we knew? Now, she gropes without hesitation."

"Wasn't me." Az said, shrugging with a grin. "You're the one that got her the costume."

"Right." Chara said. "She does look very sexy in it." Suddenly, Dejas hands went to a… _lower_ , position, surprising the two of them.

"Woah, kid." Chara said, gently removing her hand. "That's for two people only."

Dejas pitiful whimper made Chara have seconds thoughts, it starting to get a little worrying that she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Hey, kid." Chara said, holding Deja. "It's alright. Me and Frisk are right here. We just don't want you goin' there since you're kinda like our younger sister."

"D-d-doesn't s-stop you two." Deja whispered, the twins going wide eyed with shock, having not expected that.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?" Frisk asked, blushing.

"We walked in on you two making out and fucking each other." Az said, irritated.

"Is that why we haven't seen you in a while?" Frisk asked.

"You're one to talk." Chara said to Az. "We walked in on you having left her alone in the air."

"At least I didn't traumatize her!" Az shouted.

"Yeah, leaving her alone to her nightmares isn't as bad as that!" Chara came back. Deja whimpered, getting up and running over to the hatch to her lab, going in and slamming it shut, a metal covering coming over it.

The three walked over, As knocking on the door. Dejas whimpers and loud crys was all they could hear, making their worry grow. "Deja!" Az called. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer besides metal clanging, the top opening to reveal a tall metal skeleton. "THE CREATOR IS UPSET RIGHT NOW, PLEASE GO AWAY." The skeleton requested.

"Fine." Chara growled, grabbing Frisk and leaving. This however made the sobs _increase_ , bringing the two back.

"Open up kid." Chara said. "Let us in."

Papyrus seemed conflicted for a little, before grabbing the three and placing them all down in the lab, running off to somewhere they couldn't see. Crying could be heard from the opposite direction, the three heading there to see Deja in a less… cheery version of her room in the 'upstairs' part of the treehouse, like she was before Az got there, but hair more unkempt and even managing to get herself and her underwear dirty somehow.

"Come here." Az said, going over and picking her up.

"... I'm filthy." Deja mumbled, a little coherent for the moment.

"Come here." Az said. "Let's get you cleaned up alright? Then you'll be back to being your old sexy self."

"O-okay." Deja said, smirking a devilish smirk when noone was looking, being carried into the bathroom down in the lab, slipping out of her dirty underwear in front of the three, blushing.

"Kid, you act like we haven't seen it all before." Chara said, smirking.

"Y-you h-havn't _recently_." Deja mumbled, blushing, not bothering to cover herself… the dirt on her doing a wonderful job already.

"Kid." Chara said. "It's about the same. Well, unless you got some piercings I don't know about."

Asriel had a look like she was thinking about something. Blushing, Deja got into the shower, turning it on, it being at a good temperature already. "Anyone w-wanna wash me?" She asked with a darker blush, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel all smirking evilly.

"I'll handle this one." Az said. "You two can wash each other later."

"But we're just gonna get dirtier." Chara said, shrugging with a grin.

"I-i-it's o-okay Azzy." Deja said, smirking foxily. "You can get my 'special places', let them handle the 'boring' parts."

"Oh, I'll handle the special parts alright." Az said, grinning.

"Don't worry." Chara said, grinning. "I got someone else's special parts to handle."

Deja shivered with a whimper, making them remember she was kinda traumatized by seeing exactly what Chara meant by that before, and making them think maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about it with her around.

"Alright, kid." Chara said. "Now, let's get to it."

They washed her, Chara mischievously groping her a couple times. They all sudden found themselfs naked, Frisk and Chara tied up so they could barely move at all, Asriel in a goat suit that matched Dejas fox one, all three with vibratiors running in their 'lower lips'.

"What the fuck?!" Chara said.

"Bad big sissy." Dejas childish voice came, giggling, the three turning to see her in a dominatrix version of her fox suit, a 'toy' dangling from her crotch, her walking over and stuffing a gag in Chara's mouth, slipping the 'toy', a strapon inside. "Now you suck that as punishment, no naughty words while Mistress Deja is around."

"When did we get like this?" Frisk asked.

"When Mistress Deja used her powers combined with Sans to stop time for a little and make you like that silly, now you two lick Mistress clean." Mistress Deja said, using the metal in their bonds to lift Asriel and Frisk over to herself.

"Deja." Frisk said. "It's one thing to do this to your own girlfriend, but I'm not your girlfriend. Neither is Chara. If we had agreed to this, it would be different, but you need our permission at least."

"Bad sissy!" Mistress Deja said, slapping Frisks ass harshly. "Mistress Deja does not _need_ permission, you will do as Mistress Deja says or else, and can take out all anger on normal Deja later, it'll only make Mistress Deja stronger when Mistress Deja comes out next time. Now, lick before Mistress Deja gives you a punishment."

Frisk shook her head, turning away and looking down.

"No, Deja." She said. "Chara is my girlfriend."

"Do it or Mistress Deja will give Chara a _very_ shocking experience." Mistress Deja threatened, raising her right hand, electricity sparking around it.

"Deja, please." Frisk plead one more time. "Don't do this." Mistress Deja simply slowly reached for Chara, the electricity intensifying.

"Deja." Asriel said. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? This isn't you."

"Quiet Azzy, Mistress is working. Now, Frisk, will you lick, or do I need to shock Chara?" Mistress Deja asked, putting a gag in Asriels mouth as well.

Frisk looked conflicted, Chara shaking her head to tell her to not do it. Mistress Deja shrugged, before putting her hand on Charas head after removing the strap on, sending electricity through her enough to leave her form smoking, stopping before permanent damage could be done.

"Chara!" Frisk shouted, moving over to her and letting a few tears fall onto her injured twin/girlfriend.

"Now, will you obey, or will Mistress Deja need to administer another zap?" Mistress Deja asked, a mad glint in her eye.

"Deja." Frisk said, crying now. "Please stop this. Please. For me. For Az. for Chara."

"What don't you three get?" Mistress Deja asked, sighing in annoyance. "Deja isn't here right now, I'm _Mistress_ Deja, the accumulation of all of her more… dominant, side that's repressed because of _you three_ … and it's not very good for someone to have repressed emotions, is it?" Mistress Deja asked rhetorically, slapping Frisks face and making her fall to the ground.

That set Chara off. She began saying something that Deja couldn't understand. Curious, Mistress Deja removed the gag, curious as to what Chara was saying.

"You bitch!" Chara shouted. "How dare you?!"

"Maybe if you all weren't so… dominative on Deja, then she wouldn't of needed to make me as a coping mechanism." Mistress Deja said, before frowning with a snarl. "And that's no way to speak to your Mistress… how about I shock Frisk next?" Mistress Deja asked, grabbing Frisk by her hair and harshly pulling her up, her other hand up to her face, sparking.

"Do you really think we were doing it for ourselves?!" Chara asked. "We were joking around. Friends do that. But, if you're going to pull something like this, then I guess we're not friends."

"Oh, trust me, 'Deja' hates what's happening right now." Mistress Deja said, chuckling. "But the more you berate us… the more you insult us… the stronger hold on our mind I get." Mistress Deja said, smirking.

"I swear to god" Chara said. "If you don't release her right now, you will regret it."

"Deja or Frisk?" Mistress Deja asked, smirking, her hand dangerously close to Frisks face. "Because neither is happening… not with how sad you've made 'Deja' in our mind, she's in a little corner in there, bawling 'her' eyes out."

"Release my friends and girlfriend NOW!" Chara said, growling.

"And what will _you_ do about it, bitch?" Mistress Deja asked, smirking confidently. "You have no powers, you're bound, and I can fight at least as well as you can without the first two. Face it, if you fight me, I _will_ win."

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." Chara said.

"If you're trying to get me to let you out, I'm not stupid." Mistress Deja said, smirking. "But for being such a bad sissy, I think I'll give Frisk the treatment I gave you." Mistress Deja said, before doing so.

It was at that moment that chara snapped. As well as her bondage. She undid part of the rope and broke the rest, lunging for 'Deja' and slamming her face with a punch that was compounded upon with a resounding crack.

Mistress Deja took a couple steps back, clutching her nose with one hand and setting it, before firing lightning at Chara, sending her flying back into the wall.

Chara grabbed a pole in the wall, throwing it like a javelin at 'Deja'. Mistress Deja raised a eyebrow in bemusement, using her powers to catch the pole mid-air, before sending it back and using it to hit Charas arms and legs, not _quite_ enough to break them but still do damage.

Chara ran forward again, grabbing 'Deja' by her hair, slamming her face into her knee. Mistress Deja was caught by surprise at this, being knocked out from the blow.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months Deja was by herself, not even her bots there to comfort her, the two 'hibernation'. Deja was _very_ dirty, not even bothering with clothes, her hair greasy and unkempt, her eyes void, and her posture slumped. Deja barely ate or drank during the two months, making her ribs visible.

Deja had only went through the motions of training and eating what was strictly needed for her to live, otherwise she'd just sit on the couch, staring into nothingness.

Deja had lost hope that the three of them would ever come back at this point. She was currently in her living room, a knife in her hand, her looking at her arms and sniffling as she started to do something that she had done a couple times before by now… or was going to, when there was a knock on the door.

She dropped the bloody blade, having used the same one multiple times, and panicked, not wanting anyone to see her arms, she got a bigger version of her fox onesie on, before hesitantly going to the door and peeking out. Outside was Az, standing there.

Deja shifted nervously before throwing the door open, immediately making herself seem as small as possible, not looking at Asriel. "There you are." Az said, taking her into a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I never left." Deja rasped, not having talked in the two months, looking up at Asriel, allowing her to see how much dirt and grim was on her face and how much grease was in her hair.

"Listen." Az said, holding her. "We're gonna get you cleaned up, alright. Then you and I are gonna go do something fun, okay?"

"O-okay." Deja rasped, Az carrying her to the shower, where she removed the onesie before Deja could protest… revealing scars along Dejas forearms.

"Kid." Az said, gasping. "Have you been-" Dejas guilty and ashamed look was all Az needed, Deja looking down shamefully at the ground, her arms now behind her back, holding her own hands.

Az took her into a hug, stroking her back.

"Don't ever do that again." She said. "We still care about you. The only reason we haven't been back here is because we didn't want another incident like last time to happen."

Deja started crying, hugging Asriel back and whimpering pitifully, face in her chest as she weeped, sounding… broken. "Sh." Az said, holding her and rubbing her back. "It's alright, you're alright." Az comforted Deja as best as she could, them both just standing there for a couple minutes until Deja ran out of tears, Deja hiccuping and dry sobbing.

Az carried her into the shower, turning on the water and gently washing her, rubbing her comfortingly. Deja hiccuped and dry sobbed the whole time, looking down. "D-d-do t-they hate me?" Deja asked in a small voice.

"No." Az said, patting her. "They just haven't been by in a while. Frisk still hasn't gotten over…" Deja looked like she was about to go into another crying burst, so Az stopped talking.

"I h-hate myself." Deja whispered, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Listen." Az said firmly, pinching Deja since she didn't want to smack her. "They still care about you. The only reason we haven't been by sooner is because we didn't know if your other self was still forefront."

"So they're afraid of me." Deja mumbled, seeming more upset, self loathing plain on her face as she sniffled, not even acknowledging the pinch.

"No." Az said. "They were worried Chara would have to do something worse to your other side if they encountered her again."

"She wouldn't of won… t-the o-other 'me' h-held back a _lot_ b-because of how m-much she t-thought she h-had the advantage." Deja said, looking off to the side, looking a little better at knowing they weren't scared of her, but _for_ her.

"I've seen Chara fight. She held back too." Az said, then grinning "But, back to you. We're gonna go somewhere fun. Wanna hit the bowling alley? I know you loved getting your ass smacked by those two, so I figured I'd take you there and do it better."

"O-other 'me' w-was also playing 'fair'... but whatever… and s-sure… though I didn't like the _spankings_ I l-liked what they m-meant… t-that they saw me as a little sister." Deja said, blushing a tiny bit at admitting that, the blush _would_ of been bigger… but she didn't have the blood for that.

"Well." Az said. "Just know that as your big sister, Chara'd shit stomp your other personality to get you back. But, how about you and I go do some really fun stuff. What do you have in mind?" Deja simply got clothed in a white shirt, black spanks and a skirt, putting her flip-flops on as she pulled a sweater over her head, covering her arms, it being white, taking Asriel to the bowling alley.

"I-if i'm a s-sore winner again… do what my sissys did." Deja said.

"What did they do?" Az asked, grinning as she got some ideas.

"I-i-it w-w-was you're idea." Deja said, blushing as she got ready to take her first turn.

"Smack you on the ass?" Az asked.

"F-f-for each y-year since I was b-born… f-for each of them." Deja told her, rolling her ball, getting a perfect strike, making both dread for losing and excitement for losing rise in Asriel.

"Well then." Az said, snickering. "I guess I'll have to do it for all three of us then."

* * *

After Az had gotten completely dominated in bowling, having not made a single one with Deja getting perfect strikes, Deja was skipping around Az, humming a gloaty sounding tune, giving Az a smirk that was annoying her.

"Looks like someone hasn't learned from last time." came Chara's voice from behind them.

Deja immediately turned toward the exit, running away in fear… and not sure she was ready to confront the two she had hurt yet.

"Not so fast, kid." Chara said, making it to the exit first and blocking her exit. "You can't just run out from your punishment."

Deja just kept running, startling Chara enough for Deja to slide between her legs, before running out the door, a slightly panicked look on her face. Suddenly, she was held in someone's arms.

"Gotcha." Frisk said, giggling. "Looks like someone gets double punishment."

"P-please n-no." Deja whimpered fearfully, voice a whisper.

"What?" Frisk asked. "You scared of the spankings?"

"Y-yes." Deja said with a frightful whimper. "I-i d-don't w-want _her_ g-getting stronger."

"Listen." Frisk said, kissing Deja's forehead. "We love you no matter what. If your other side doesn't understand that, then she doesn't understand you. We weren't being dominating. We were playing around. I mean, if you'd tried to do some stuff too, we'd have let you."

"I-it… n-never seemed like that." Deja mumbled, looking down, slumping, though she smiled a tiny bit as she felt the… other her get weaker.

"Hey." Frisk said, giggling. "You were always too shy to ask. Now, come on. Let's get you inside before Chara feels like doing triple punishment. Also... As's birthday is coming up soon, so you know what that means."

Deja smiled, a excited look coming across her face for a second… before Chara yelled something she dreaded. "Quadruple punishment now!" She shouted.

"I'm doomed." Deja whimpered as Frisk brought her back inside.

"Chara." Frisk said. "We don't need to do that. I was talking with her."

"Fine." Chara said. "You get off today. But, you better remember that next time."

Deja was about to sigh in relief, but was pulled over Charas lap, Chara smirking. "I'll just settle for triple." She said. Deja slumped, tensing slightly with closed eyes, accepting this.

Chara smacked her once and DEja felt her ass being fgrabbed by someone who was not Chara.

"Gotcha." Chara said, grinning. "Now, give your girl some love while I give mine some."

Deja sighed in relief, even as she was dragged onto Asriels lap, knowing that the girl had next to no strength compared to herself, meaning her smacks wouldn't hurt that much.

Instead of smacking her ass, Az began to use her teeth... on Deja's neck. Deja blushed, moaning a tiny bit, before she bit Asriels neck possesively, leaving marks, lifting her arms to wrap them around Asriels neck… her sleeves going down, showing Chara and Frisk what she had done to herself.

"You two got rough?" Chara asked. "Or... are those self-inflicted?" Dejas sudden depressed, shameful, and guilty look was all the answer she needed, Deja quickly covering her arms again and running, this time too fast for any of them to stop her, in a panic because she _didn't want them to see her scars_.

Eventually, Deja found a tree that was slightly hollow with no bugs in it, crawling in and dry-sobbing to herself. "Kid!" Chara, Frisk and Az called. "Where are you?!"

Deja shot a bolt of lightning into the air, signaling to them where she was, her leg feeling… off, so she didn't want to put pressure on it, her not knowing that a trip she had had earlier had fractured the bone. "Hey, kid." Chara said, popping her head up with a grin. "You gonna run again or are we gonna have to tie you to Azzy's back? Though, if you're good, we can tie you facing her face."

"I-i'm sorry." Deja dry sobbed, hiccuping. "I-i p-panicked…" She said to Chara, a upset look on her face.

"It's alright." Chara said. She then leaned in to whisper. "If you want, we could still tie you and Azzy together face to face. Of course, we'll lock you two in a closet for fun, but you'll enjoy it."

"Okay." Deja whispered back, before 'passing out'. Chara snickered, taking her out. Az took her home, lying down, Deja on her chest.

"Cwumfy pwiwwow." Deja mumbled adorably in her 'sleep', resting her head on Asriels breasts, gropping them a little for good measure.

"There's my little vixen." Az said, kissing her forehead. Deja opened her eyes and smiled up at Azriel, slipping off Az's shirt and suckling on a tit sensually, somehow managing to look like a adorable kid feeding from their mother.

"Oh my god, that's so cute." Az said, snickering. "You better stop being so adorable or I'll have to tie you up."

"But I thwirsty." Deja said, using baby talk, looking up at Asriel with a pouty lip and somehow larger eyes filled with tears, giving Asriel a puppy eyed look as good as the cutest five year old could on the weakest willed mother.

"Come on, you know mine don't work like that." She said, snickering. Deja went back to suckling, Asriel feeling something come out of that breast, Deja happily drinking.

"What the fuck?" As asked, surprise.

Deja giggled amusedly, drinking Az's milk and reaching a hand down, playing with Az's 'lower lips'. "Hold on there, kiddo." Az said, grabbing her hand. "You gotta ask first. Plus, you haven't given your... payment for doing that."

Deja whimpered childishly, but stopped drinking from Asriel to sit up on her chest, before leaning down and, holding her arms above her head, brought her into a heated make out, Dejas tongue dominating Asriels.

"That's good enough." Az said, smiling. "This time. Next time you have to pay taxes."

"'Mama Azzy'." Deja started, using her best puppy dog eyes. "Can I pway wit wour spwecy pwace while I gwet a dwinkie?" Deja asked adorably, letting her lower lip tremble.

"Oh god, that's so cute." Az said. "But, don't call me mama. Makes me feel weird that we're fucking each other."

"Okway Azzy." Deja said in baby talk, giggling adorably. "Cwan I pway now?"

"I guess." Az said, grabbing Deja's breast. "You earned it." Instead of going back to drinking, however, Deja got up, before hovering her lower half over Asriels face, going to Asriels 'special place' and licking it expertly.

"Oh geez, kid." Az said, shuddering a little. Smirking, Deja continued, adding two fingers to her ministrations.

"K-kid." Az said. "What if Frisk and Chara walk in?"

"I dwun care." Deja said, sticking her tongue into Az with the fingers, nibblin on the 'super special place' on Az's 'special place'.

"God, kid." Chara's voice came. "You have no manners, do you?" Deja immediately eeped in embarrassment, sending vibrations through Asriel, getting up and throwing a blanket around her and herself, face in Asriels chest… and drinking her milk again.

"Kid, stop." Az said, pushing her back a little. "Not now."

"So" Chara said. "I just figured we could all go out to eat. Though, if you'd rather eat her, that's fine. I got my own."

Deja signed to Chara behind Asriels back that they were supposed to tie the two together into a closet, blushing. "I wun Azzy!" She exclaimed childishly, giggling.

Chara winked, Frisk coming in. They grabbed As and Deja, tying their wrists to each other and hanging them above their heads in the closet. They then tied their waists together, their legs as well. Chara grinned, placing two vibrators in two very special places, closing the door.

"Now, don't you two go anywhere." She said. "This way, you can't take away the toys before you're done."

Since she could, Deja started making out with Az as they two writhed in pleasure, stuck hanging in the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the two were locked together in the closet, they were still there, both whimpering as the vibrators kept going, having extremely good batteries in them. The door opened, Frisk and Chara looking in with embarrassed looks.

"Sorry." Chara said. "Forgot you were in there. You okay?"

"Get us down." Deja whimpered dazedly, looking at the two with pleading eyes, her and Asriels 'special place' red and raw.

"On it." Chara said, cutting them down. "Sorry bout that."

"H-hurts." Deja whispered, desperately clutching Asriel, her sitting up against the wall of the closet, Deja leaning forward on her chest.

"We're so sorry." Frisk said, hugging them both. "We forgot about you two."

"T-that doesn't make it better." Deja whimpered, flinching away from Frisk.

"Yeah." She said. "I know. But, we are gonna make it up to you."

"H-how?" Deja asked, deciding to give Frisk and Chara a chance. Frisk pulled Deja a little way from Az.

"We'll help you get Az the best birthday present ever." She whispered.

"O-okay." Deja whispered, shooting Az a look. "What do we do?"

"You'll find out." Frisk said with a strange tone in her voice. Deja was a little worried at the tone, but nodded anyway.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Az and Deja were sleeping together, Deja in foxy footsie pajamas on Az's chest, using her breasts as pillows. Quietly, Frisk and Chara snuck in, grabbing Deja, putting a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Deja thrashed, whimpering, panicking, not knowing who was holding her in the dark. "Shh." Frisk quietly said. Deja calmed, recognizing her voice and pausing, before wrapping her legs around Frisks waist and arms around her neck, to make carrying her easier.

"Now, be absolutely silent." Frisk whiserpred. "We're heading back to our place." Deja nodded, wrapping around Frisk tighter, them taking Deja to their house.

"You ready to give Az the best birthday present ever?" Chara asked, a wicked grin in her face.

"Yeah, what is it sissys?" Deja asked, some trust back in her voice.

"Strip." Chara said. Blushing, Deja did as she was told, covering herself with her hands in embarrassment. Chara grabbed her hands, tying them behind her back with what felt like ribbons.

Deja was a little nervous now, shifting in place with a blush but otherwise staying still. "Good." Chara said, tying her legs with a ribbon, this one with a bow.

Deja sat down so she wouldn't fall, a small amount of fear on her face from being tied up, the most recent… incident making her a little scared of being tied up, but she could tough through it.

"Don't worry." Frisk whispered with a giggle. "As'll love this."

"J-just d-don't forget where y-you put me." Deja said with a whimper as Chara brought a box big enough for her to fit in out.

"Kid, don't worry." Chara said, smacking Deja on the ass. "We'll put air holes in it." Deja yelped in pain, tearing up a little and whimpering, still sensitive down there from when she and Az were trapped in the closet.

"Sorry." Chara said. "Thought you'd be okay. Don't worry. You'll love it and As'll love it too."

"O-okay… s-should y-you put o-on the top o-of my latex fox suit?" Deja asked.

"Ooh." Chara said. "Good idea. How about the whole thing?"

"J-just the t-top." Deja started, before blushing furiously. "S-so i'm r-ready for her."

"The bottom detaches, remember." Frisk said. Deja nodded, blushing more.

"O-okay then… b-but make it tighter." Deja suggested. "A-and maybe v-vibrators on my n-nipples under the top."

"Already done." Chara said, grinning as she held up the suit. Deja was put into the suit, blushing and moaning a tiny bit, the vibrators on, face red as she fidgeted as much as she could in her bindings.

Chara grinned, tying her elbows and knees together, tying her arms to her chest with a larger ribbon that had a bow on it. Deja was put into the box with a couple of 'toys', Deja closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Something is missing." Chara said.

"W-what?" Deja asked.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking. "Oh, I know."

She left the room quickly. Deja shifted in the box nervously until she came back. "Here we go." Chara said, coming back with a ribbon that had a large knot tied in it behind a bow. She shoved the three inch knot into Deja's mouth, tying the ribbon around the back of her head. She then made sure Deja's fox ears were on straight, giving her a thumbs up.

Deja just shook as the box was closed, worried she wouldn't be able to call out if she needed too as everything around her went black, Chara and Frisk wrapping the box up with a bow on top, making sure there were air holes.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, giggling just before the box was closed. "You look so cute now. Asriel'll love you."

* * *

Hours later, Asriel came running into Chara and Frisks, in pajamas with cute little goats on them, her cap that made it look like she had floppy ears on her head, out of breath.

"Dejas gone!" Asriel shouted, in a panic, tears in her eyes.

"Dont worry." Chara said. "She'll turn up eventually."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM, DON'T YOU CONSIDER HER YOUR LITTLE SISTER?!" Asriel shouted in rage, panic clear in her voice.

"Yep." Chara said, nodding. "Which is why I'm absolutely positive she'll turn up eventually. Now, since it's your birthday, let's head to someplace fun. Who knows? She could have gone on to make sure you had a great birthday."

Chara leaned to Frisk.

"Make sure she's alright." She whispered, Frisk nodding.

"I-i g-guess you're right Az said, calming down.

"Yep." Chara said, smacking Az on the ass. "And, I'm sure she'd give ya one of these for worrying." Az eeped, before smacking Charas ass right back.

"Now, you're getting it." Chara said, grinning. At that time Frisk came back, giving a thumbs up to Chara. The three proceeded to do many birthday activities, until it was just after them all having eaten the call when Chara brought up presents.

Chara brought out some little presents. The presents were surprisingly tame, a 3ds and a couple games, some clothes that would actually be acceptable to wear in public, and a picture frame for any good memories Az and Deja would make.

"Now." Chara said, grinning. "We saved the best for last."

Frisk brought out a huge box. There was a noise coming from the box, it sounding like there was something inside that really wanted to get out. Asriel obliged, going over and opening the box.

"Oh my god." She said, her face breaking into a grin. "You guys are the best." Asriel reached into the box, pulling out what was inside of it, smirking.

"Do you love it?" Chara asked.

"Of course." Az said, grinning. Az pet the small red fox kit in her arms, the kit licking her face. She giggled, kissing the kits nose. The kit scrunched it's face up in confusion, trying to look at it's own nose.

Az giggled again.

"Well" She said. "I better take you to Deja's place so you can get all settled in." The fox kit yipped an affirmative before going to sleep in her arms. Az giggled, taking it back to the treehouse.

Once there, the kit seemed to wake up, jumping from Az's arms and into Dejas room. Az followed it, seeing a big box on the bed. The small kit pawed the box, as if it wanted her to open it up.

"Alright." Az said. "Let's open this thing up." Az opened the box, her eyes widening in surprise. Her lips turned into a small grin.

"You two really are the best." She said, chuckling. Deja was asleep in the box, somehow managing to look absolutely adorable from her tied up position.

"I think I'm gonna play with this present with the wrappings on for a while." Az said, giggling. Suddenly, Dejas face scrunched up in fear, her whimpering and struggling in the box, having a nightmare.

"Hey." Az said, putting a hand on Deja's head, patting it. Deja whimpered, flinching away from the contact. The fox kit suddenly jumped into the box, licking Dejas face.

As giggled, stroking Deja's face. The combined efforts seem to calm Deja, her nuzzling Azzys hand as the kit continued to lick her face.

"You gonna wake up yet?" Az asked, grinning. "I really want to play with my present." That soon woke Deja up… who immediately started moaning, the vibrators still on her tits.

"This is the best present ever." Az said, lifting her out, but making no move to untie or ungag her.

Deja whimpered a tiny bit, shifting, wanting to hug or kiss Asriel, but unable to.

"So cute." Az said, kissing Deja's forehead. "Look like I've got to little vixens to play with."

Deja wiggled a little, booping Az's nose with her forehead and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"So cute." AS said, snickering. "Do you want to play, little vixen?" Deja nodded, whimpering a tiny bit with a moan as the vibrators continued.

"Alright then.' Az said, groping her breasts as she kissed her cheek.

Deja moaned through her gag, limply just taking the pleasure, unable to give anything back.

"You know.' Az said. "This is the first present I've ever wanted to play with while it was still in its wrappings." Deja would've said something, but she was currently gagged, so she just moaned and blushed.

"I take it you're enjoying our playtime." AS said, kissing her cheek again.

Deja nodded with a moan, leaning into Az as much as she could, struggling a little, wanting to pleasure her girlfriend back.

"Don't worry." Az said. "Maybe when your birthday rolls around, we can reverse the roles."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of months after Asriels birthday, and Deja, Asriel, and the fox kit were in a park having a picnic, just enjoying themselfs. "This is nice." Deja commented, wearing her fox onesie because they were in a part of the park that almost noone went to, having jeans and a long sleeved white shirt on underneath it, cuddling up to Asriel with the kit in her lap.

"Yeah." Az said. "It is." Deja sighed in content, smiling and nuzzling Asriel. As stroke her face, holding her. Deja seemed to remember something, a excited look on her face as she brought out some cookies.

"Here, try these." Deja said, eagerly offering them to Asriel.

"Alright" Az said, trying one. Her eyes went wide as she then began to devour the rest of them

"A-are t-they g-good?" Deja asked nervously.

"I'll tell you when I finish." Az said, her mouth full. Giggling, Deja nodded, patiently waiting for Az to finish, petting the kit in the meantime.

"They're good." As said when she finally finished. Deja beamed, pulling out a second helping, this time a different flavor, her holding one in her hand out to Az after tying Az's hands together behind her back.

"Oh?" Az asked, grinning. "Is this how you want me to eat them?" Giggling, Deja moved her hand so that she'd have to bend forward to eat it, smirking a tiny bit.

As leaned forward, grabbing not only the cookie, but Deja's hand as well, holding them bot h in her mouth. Deja giggled a little as Az gently nibbled on her hand, allowing her for a couple seconds more before removing her hand and leaving the cookie in her mouth, patting her on the head to tell her 'good job'. As snickerd.

"I guess the roles are reversed now." she said.

"Is that any way to talk to your mis-owner?" Deja asked, seeming about to say 'mistress' before cringing and quickly change it, seemingly uncomfortable with the word.

"Is that how things are now?" Az asked, raising an eyebrow. Deja heard a tone in Az's voice that she didn't like, slumping and mumbling something along the lines of 'i'll never get to be the dom', sadly reach over to untie Asriel, looking upset.

"Woah woah, hold on." Az said, trying to move her arms to stroke Deja's face, only then remembering her wrists were tied. "What's wrong?"

Deja lowered her arm, not yet untying Az as she looked away and sighed, the fox kit watching the two curiously. "You sounded like this was just a joke to you." Deja whispered, slumped a little.

"Well." Az said, chuckling. "You do look pretty cute when you try to dom... well, when you're you. I was surprised and amused and I think you look so cute. I'm not gonna stop you. You're just a little inexperienced and it's cute. Maybe a little later, I can teach you a few things."

"But that's part of the problem!" Deja suddenly exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "You say that, but it really means you're just gonna dom me later, and I don't get another c-chance t-to try f-f-for a l-long time." Deja started, breaking down into tears mid way through, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey hey, stop crying." Az said. "If you want to dom, I am perfectly fine with it. I meant I was gonna teach you how to be more assertive. If you want to be dom, all you gotta do is either ask or just do it. I'm sorry if you felt that was how this relationship went."

Deja mumbled a half hearted 'but that _is_ how it went', before freeing Asriel and pulling her legs up to her chest, putting her hood over her face as the kit tried to comfort her with nuzzles.

"Listen." Az said, taking her into a hug. "I want you to dom, I really do. How about we go home and I give you some lessons on being assertive? These are the types of lessons where you can dom and I can teach you."

"O-okay." Deja sniffled, hugging Az back with one hand as she pet the kit.

"Good." Az said, kissing her. "We'll have you domming great in no time."

When they got home, they put the kit to bed, Deja in her dom fox suit, sitting on the bed with Asriel on the floor at Dejas insistence, so that she started in the 'dominant' position, this helped by the fact that Az was naked and collared.

"Alright." Az said. "So, what did you plan on doing?"

"You." Deja said playfully, giggling.

"You're learning." As said, kissing Deja. "So, what's first on the agenda?" Deja answered her by kissing her assertively, slapping her bare ass.

"Learning more." Az said, grinning. "So, mistress, what should we do now?"

"Well, get on all fours, I want to feel as dominant as possible, and I made a new _toy_ to help with that." Deja said, idly playing with Asriels 'special place'.

"Alright." Az said, doing so. "You know, when we're done and I recover from whatever you do to me, you're gonna do a dom session without the coaching. That way, we can see what you've gotten down and what you need to work on. We'll go until you're as good as me so if either of us want to dom, we just gotta get the rope."

Deja suddenly smacked Az's ass harshly, smirking dominantly. "That almost sounded like you trying to take control." Deja said in a seductive voice, playing with Az's place more. "That's a bad pet, I might need to punish you more."

"Oh please no." Az said, trying her hardest not to snicker. "But, you gotta learn without me coaching you if you want to gain progress, so we're gonna have a few without me coaching you, alright?"

Deja heard the snicker, snarling and, hand sparking a little, smacked Asriel's ass, sending electricity through her briefly, Asriel finding it surprisingly pleasant beyond the pain.

"Oh yes!" She said, moaning. "You're getting it." Deja smirked and, after making sure Asriel was nice and wet, put on the 'toy' she had made, rubbing it against Az's opening.

"What's that?" Az asked.

"One of the gifts that Chara and Frisk gave you, it _was_ just a normal strap-on, but I… _modified_ it so it will feel _real for the both of us_." Deja said, prodding at As's opening.

"Oh?" Az asked. "Well, this should be real fun then." Smirking, Deja sent Asriel a pleasureable spank for the unintentional pun. Next, she slowly inserted her 'toy' into Az, moaning a tiny bit at the unfamiliar sensations.

"Wow, id, you sure know how to use one of those." As said, moaning. Smirking, Deja spanked Az a couple more times, speeding up a little and grunting softly, pushing Az's face onto the floor.

"Careful." Az said from the floor. "Gotta be careful of rug burns." Deja responded by starting to pound Az while she spanked her, making Asriel go forward a bit, but Deja pulled her back every time, moaning and grunting loudly.

"Remember." Az said. "Rug burns should be avoided so you don't have a blood incident on the face or a body part you don't want to draw blood."

"Yeah yeah." Deja grunted, sending another shocking spank through Asriel, before she leaned over her, nibbling on Az's neck, Deja marking Az as hers. As moaned, fully enjoying herself. Deja started to speed up, grunting and panting, about to cum.

"Don't have a heart attack now." Az barely got out before cumming herself. This caused Deja to cum in Az, falling limp on top of Asriel, hugging her.

Az hugged back, kissing her.

"You were AMAZING." She said, stroking her. Deja kissed back dominantly, stroking Asriel possessively.

"You're getting better already." As said, holding Deja.

"Getting better what?" Deja asked, nibbling on Az's neck.

"Mistress." Az said, moaning as she nibbled on Deja's neck. Snarling dominantly, Deja forced Az to stop nibbling before she could be marked, biting Az's collarbone almost enough to draw blood.

"Ow. Careful." Az warned. "So, I'm guessing you wanna be the only dom, huh?"

"Just while I'm learning." Deja assured, licking the bruise that was now on Az's neck to make it better.

"Ah." Az said. "Got it. Well, I'll mark you when I'm domming so we belong to each other."

"I guess I could allow a nibble." Deja mused, exposing her neck. "But don't think I'm done domming yet."

"Alright." As said, nibbling on Deja's neck, marking her. "There. Now we only belong to each other. You can get back to the domming now."

"Sorry, what was that? That didn't sound like something a pet would say." Deja said, biting Az's neck assertively.

"Sorry, mistress." Az said, pretending to look ashamed.

"Now say it correctly, or I will pound your ass… _raw_." Deja threatened.

"Sorry, mistress." Az said. "I'll do better next time."

"Good pet." Deja cooed, stroking Az's cheek. "Now what does pet want?"

"Pet wants mistress to Dom her." As said, putting on puppy eyes.

"I don't believe pet wants it enough." Deja said, smirking.

"Please mistress." As said, begging.

"Beg like your life depends on it pet, or you won't even get a spanking from me." Deja ordered.

'

"Please, mistress." As said bowing her face to the floor and making puppy dog eyes as if she'd done something bad. Deja was about to talk, but there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Go answer it, pet." Deja ordered.

"Got it." AS said. "Can I put on some clothes? It might be your parents."

"Use the little peeking hole in the door to see who it is, and if it's them, there's a big jacket right next to the door, you can wear that and nothing else, and that's only if my parents are here." Deja said, before narrowing her eyes at Asriel. "And you better not even _think_ of putting anything else on."

"Got it." Az said. "What if it's Frisk and Chara? Surely you don't want to share your pet, do you?"

"If it's my sissies you may tease them with a flash, but then run back here and tell me so I may get changed." Deja ordered, patting Az on the head. "Now go answer the door pet."

"Yes, mistress." As said, nodding. "Should I walk like a pet or like a human?"

"Human if it's my parents, pet at the start if it's Frisk and Chara, just while you're teasing them, then human so you can run back." Deja said.

"I meant to go to the door." Az said, nuzzling Deja.

"Pet then." Deja said.

"Yes mistress." AS said, kissing Deja's cheek.

"You're doing great." As whispered in her ear. "You've definitely gotten the hang of this."

As then crawled to the door, standing up and looking through.

"I can't tell who it is." She called back. "You should get changed anyway cause there's only four people who come here and you don't want any of them to see you like that."

Deja nodded in agreement even though Az couldn't see, changing into her regular fox onesie, putting the hood over her head and skipping towards Az.

"I can't see who it is." Az said. "You take a look, I'll put on the coat." Rolling her eyes, Deja looked and saw Chara and Frisk there.

"It's Frisk and Chara." Deja told Asriel, motioning for her to answer the door.

"Got it." Az said, nodding. "Should I put my clothes on?"

"The barest that you can be considered 'modest' in." Deja told her, moving to open the door.

"Well" Az said, grinning slyly. "I don't want to give you too much of a show until they leave."

"You can strip dance for me when they leave." Deja agreed, starting to open the door. "Now go get dressed, pet."

Chara tackled Deja through the partially open door, rage in her eyes. Deja yelped, pushing Chara off her and hopping back, getting her lightning ready in one hand.

"You better let her go." Chara said. "Or you won't walk again."

"Why are you attacking me?!" Deja asked, looking hurt and taking a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid." Chra said, coming over to her and hugging her. "I thought you weren't you."

"I-it's okay, I guess." Deja said, dispersing the lightning and petting Chara a little with a giggle.

"Oh, so now, I'm your pet?" Chara asked with a grin. "Well, this pet's got a little _bite_ in her. Also, I'm taken by another mistress."

"I'm just learning to be more Dom." Deja told Chara, blushing a tiny bit. "And I'm sure sissy won't mind if I practice a little, as long as we don't go _too_ far." Deja continued, scratching Chara behind her ears.

"I think I might.' Frisk said, grinning. "I want her rested up for tonight. It's our anniversary of when we first started dating."

"I won't make her do anything too extensive sissy, just praticing being strict, I promise!" Deja exclaimed, giving Frisk puppy dog eyes.

"You guys here for fun?" As asked, coming out.

"I have a better idea." Chara said, grinning. She whispered into Deja's ear, Deja's face lighting up with a sly grin.

Seeing the collar that was currently on Charas neck, Deja quickly took it off and, before Frisk could react, put it on her instead. "Did I do good, sissy?" Deja asked, turning to Chara.

"You did great, kid." Chara said, patting her on the head. "But, how about you leave that fun job to me, alright. I'm sure you don't want Azzy to get jealous, now do you?"

"Okay, bye sissies!" Deja exclaimed, giving the two a kiss on the cheek each, before turning to head back to her room.

"Bye.' Frisk said, giggling. Deja smiled as she went to her room, seeing Asriel obediently kneeling in the middle of the floor, naked.

"Someone is trying to get a reward." Deja noted with a smirk, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Yes, mistress." As said, nodding, a look of pride in her eyes at Deja's taking of the dominant position.

"I'm a little tired." Deja said, stretching with a yawn. "Come be my pillow." She ordered, going towards the bed.

"Alright" Az said, nodding as she did so. Snuggling into her 'pillow' adorably, Deja brought blanket over herself, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Dejas dom training, she woke up groggily. Trying to move, she found that she couldn't, making her start to panic, wide eyed and immediately awake, which didn't matter much because she was blindfolded, her shaking and struggling.

"Oh good." Az's voice came to her ears. "You're awake. It' alright. I'm right here."

Deja tried to yell threats at her for tying up her 'mistress', but all that came out were mumbles, since Deja was currently gagged. "Nope." Az said, giggling. "It's my turn."

"But." She said, kissing Deja's cheek. "You did a very good job, Deja. I'm very proud of you." Deja slumped in disappointment, a little sad that her turn ended so quickly, having wanted to have a little more time being dom before she was the sub again.

"You miss being the dom?" Az asked. Deja nodded, slumping in her bonds, deciding to not struggle anymore so that she didn't get any more marks on her than she already had.

"I get that." Az said. "Tell ya what: I'll make you cum three times, then you can be dom again. That sound good?" Deja nodded, smiling as much as she could behind her gag, moving her head forward blindly and managing to nuzzle Asriel.

As stroked her face, kissing her.

"You were great." She said holding her. "I enjoyed every minute of you domming." Deja blushed from the praise, squirming a tiny bit and looking a little sheepish.

"Oh my god, you're so cute when you do that." Az said, giggling and hugging Deja. "I might just tie you up more often." Deja blushed even more, looking more sheepish and squirming again, nuzzling Asriel blindly.

"Yeah, I'm definitely tying you up more." Az said, licking Deja's naked breasts. Blushing, Deja moaned, Az suddenly feeling a foreign liquid on her tongue.

"What the?" Az asked. "Did you do to you what you did to me?" Blushing, Deja 'looked' away, incredibly sheepish and embarrassed now.

"What?" Az asked. "Are you embarrassed you did it to yourself just so I could do it?" Still red faced, Deja nodded, not turning her head to where she heard Asriel was.

"Well" Az said, snickering. "I guess I'll have to use it some later then." Deja blushed more, but got a idea for when she was dom later.

"Ah ah ah." Az said, snickering. "I'm the only one that gets this. Cause I know how to make you _squirm_." Deja nodded, agreeing, before she blushed and squirmed a little.

"Good." Az said, kissing Deja. "My, you sure are squirmy. You thinking of what I plan to do to you?" Deja nodded, squirming a little more, whimpering a tiny bit, wanting her to start already.

"I see." Az said. "Well... I just remembered I have some errands to run." Deja whimpered fearfully, not wanting to be so… vulnerable while she was alone, shaking a little.

"Don't worry." Az whispered seductively. "You're coming with me." Deja made a noise that signified she was curious, tilting her head a little in confusion.

"Curious as to what I mean?" As smirked. Deja nodded.

"Well." Az said, grinning. "I'm going good to play with you some here and then I'm going to take you with me. Still bound of course." Knowing she probably didn't have a choice, Deja nodded.

"Good to see you agree." Az said. "Don't worry, no one will know you're bound. I promise. Do you believe me?" Deja didn't hesitate in nodding, trusting her girlfriend completely.

"Good." Az said, kissing her. "I also won't tell Frisk or Chara because you know what those two'll do." Smiling behind her gag, Deja nuzzled Asriel, wanting to kiss her but was unable to.

Az stroked her face, kissing her cheek.

"Now." She said, thinking. "How should I play with you?" Deja wiggled her lower half as much as she could suggestively, making a cute whimper.

"I know that." Az said, giggling. "But, I gotta think of what to do with it." Deja whimpered and decided to patiently wait for her to decided on what'd she do to her.

"Oh, I know." As said, thinking. "I got this new thing that is really fun to use, I wanted to show you firsthand." Az said. "You wanna try it?" Deja nodded with a whimper, wanting to get some pleasure soon.

"Alright." Az said. "I have to warn you though: you won't get easy pleasure with this. If you want, I can make you cum and then use it."

"Alright." Az said. "I have to warn you though: you won't get easy pleasure with this. If you want, I can make you cum and then use it." Deja nodded to the second, making cute noises to Asriel so that she would do so.

"Alright." Az said. "I'll make it quick though."

Az slipped her fingers into Deja's vagina, expertly bringing her to climax. Deja was left dazed but how quick Asriel had managed this, her head lolling a little bit.

As grinned, waiting for her to return to normal. She soon did, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs out of it.

"You feel better?" Az asked gently. Deja nodded, a smile on her face behind the gag.

"Good." Az said. "Now for my new toy." Deja tilted her head curiously, wondering what it could be.

"You ready?" Az asked. Deja nodded to tell Asriel that she was.

As returned, slipping something into both of Deja's holes. She then felt something lock into place as it hugged her skin like a glove, but tighter. She felt some pressure on her crotch area, specifically her vagina.

Deja moaned at the penetration, before shifting a little uncomfortably, making questioning noises.

"You okay?" Az asked. Deja nodded, shifting again and moaning softly as the things in her holes started vibrating.

"Don't worry." Az said, giggling. "You won't orgasm from these. You'll come pretty damn close though." Deja whimpered fearfully at this, shifting a little again, finally getting comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Az asked, a wicked smile on her face. "Worried?" Deja nodded a tiny bit, not liking the tone in her voice.

"Don't worry." Az said, stroking her face. "I promise I won't hurt you or do anything to make you uncomfortable... well, minus the vibrators and the taking you out in public, but I'll hide that. Do you trust me?"

Deja nodded again, shifting uncomfortably, inwardly wishing she could see or speak right now. "I think I should take that blindfold off." As said, doing so. "I mean, you're not gonna wear it when we go out anyway."

Deja beamed at her with her eyes at this, making happy noises to Asriel. Az snickered, kissing her cheek. "I see you're happy about that." She said. "How about we go for a walk?"

Figuring that this meant she would be allowed to move some, Deja nodded, idly noticing she was now wearing her tighter latex fox suit. "You may also notice you're still bound on your upper body and upper legs." AS said.

Deja nodded, giving her a questioning look, moving and managing to get upright, crawling around clumsily on the bed. "Well" Az said, chuckling. "We're gonna run some errands."

Deja nodded, moving and about to jump down from the bed, but then looked at her elbows and knees, realising she doesn't have pads there and it would hurt if she did.

"Something wrong?" Az asked. Nodding, Deja motioned to her knees and elbows, then to the hard floor, making a whimpering noise.

"Here you go, cutie." Az said, placing her on the ground. "Now, you're gonna be walking, but you're gonna seem like a cosplayer, so just bear with me." Deja nodded, nuzzling her leg and cautiously walking forward, stumbling and fall on her stomach with a whimper.

"Are you okay?" As asked, cradling Deja's head in her legs. Deja flinched at the contact, whimpering, a bump appearing on her head where she fell.

"Shh." Az said, holding her, stroking her gently. "It's okay. You're okay. Don't worry." Deja, sniffling, nuzzled her, moving up so she could 'hug' Asriel as best she could.

"Don't worry." Az said, stroking her. "I'll get you some ice for that. Are you still feeling up to go shopping?" Deja nodded slowly, to make sure she didn't get a headache.

"Alright." Az said. "I'll get you some ice, alright?" Deja nodded, nuzzling her and getting down so Az could get up.

"Okay." Az said. "I'll be back in three minutes tops, okay?" Deja nodded, shifting a little nervously. Az came back later with a bag of ice in her hand. Deja held her head up so that Az could put the ice on the bump, wincing a little with a whimper when she did.

"Shh." Az whispered, putting it on her. She then got a wicked idea, taking a couple of ice cubes and slipping them into Deja's suit right on her nipples. Deja yelped, shivering with a whimper at this, shifting uncomfortably, her nipples showing through the suit now.

"Don't worry." Az said, snickering. "You're so hot they'll melt fast." Deja sheepishly looked down and away, blushing, a look on her face telling Az that she didn't think she deserved that praise.

"Hey" Az said, turning her face to look at her. "I mean it. You're adorable." Deja blushed more, a look on her face telling Az that she didn't think she deserved it still.

"What?" Asked Asriel. "What makes you think that?" Deja couldn't answer, though a glance at her forearms told Asriel why she thought that, at least partially.

"Hey." Az said firmly. "You are beautiful. You're the most special girl I've ever met. Don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise." Deja looked up at her, tears in her eyes, looking like she wanted, _needed_ , to embrace her.

"Come here." Az said, untying her arms so she could, taking her into a hug. Deja leapt at Az, wrapping her arms around her and weeping into her shoulder, sobs wracking her form.

"Shh." Az said, rubbing her back. "It's alright. I'm here. It's okay." Deja eventually calmed down, sniffling and still holding onto Az, refusing to let go.

"How about" Az said, thinking. "We add a trip to the ice cream parlor to the list of places we're going to go?" Deja nodded into Az's shoulder, otherwise not moving

"Alright." As said. "Do you want to go still bound or not?" Deja seemed to debate on this mentally for a little, before holding up a single finger, telling Az she wanted to go bound, letting her have this.

"Alright." Az said. "But, if you get uncomfortable, tell me, okay?" Nodding, Deja let Az tie her up again, before the two left and started heading to the mall.

When they got there, Deja kept her head down, a deep blush on her face. "Don't worry." Az whispered. "They can't see them under the trench coat and the gag isn't visible under the scarf. Plus, it's kinda chilly so no one's gonna ask about it."

Deja was still embarrassed despite this, going closer to Az and trying to hide behind her. "Don't worry." Az said, putting an arm around her. "I promise no one will notice. Do you trust me?"

Deja nodded, leaning into the hold, blush dying down a little. As rubbed her arm with her own, kissing her cheek. Deja blushed a tiny bit more, resting her head on Asriels shoulder as they walked. As smiled, pulling her closer as they arrived at their first stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Deja and Asriel walked into the icecream parlour, As's arm still around Deja, her carrying the stuff that she had bought in the other. "Alright." As said. "We're here. But, you can see that. Now, I'm gonna help you take that scarf off. It's all tangled up."

"I'm gonna do this" She whispered. "And, I'm gonna pull out the gag with it so you can eat. No one's gonna see it if you stay still, alright." Deja nodded, glad that she would be able to speak again, nuzzling As a little to show her happiness.

As giggled, removing the scarf with the gag, wrapping them up in a little ball.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "It'll go back in when we're done anyway."

Deja pouted for a second, before smirking and kissing As deeply, closing her eyes. As grinned.

"Well/" She said, thinking. "Maybe if you're good, I'll put it back in when we get home."

"Thank you Mistress Azzy, would Mistress be so kind as to feed her pet? I'm still bound by my arms, after all." Deja said, moving them a little to prove her point.

"I was planning to." Az said, kissing Deja. Deja kissed back, before the two ordered their ice-cream and sat at a table.

"Here you go." Az said, holding Dejas cone up to her. Deja started licking it carefully and adorably, not wanting to let it fall.

"Good?" Az asked, touching it to her nose. Deja scrunched up her face at this, trying to lick the ice-cream off of her face adorably. As laughed, putting some on her cheeks.

"You kinda look like Pikachu with those ears and cheeks." She said, snickering. Deja blushed, huffing and puffing out her cheeks.

"Don't worry." As said, kissing her forehead. "You still look adorable. But, I have an idea what costume i'm gonna get for you next."

Deja blushed, eating more ice-cream and finishing, before she got an idea and smirked, letting out a teasing pikaaaaa~. "Oh my god, so cute." AS said, hugging her. "We're definitely getting you one of those. And, not just the fuzzy suit. One of those kinky latex ones."

Blushing so much she looked like a pikachu, Deja smiled and leaned into the hug, letting out a chaaa~ of agreement. As just giggled again, kissing her forehead.

"Careful you don't get any ice cream on me." She said. "You and I both know that washing machine hates us."

"It doesn't hate us, we just don't check up on it." Deja said, giggling.

"True." As said, giggling with her. "But, I don't want to mess up my cute little Pikachu's cheeks."

"Cut out some circles from the red napkins and tape those to my face." Deja suggested. "Then I can be a pikachu as long as they're there." Deja added with a blush.

"Or we could face paint them." As said, grinning. "Since we're gonna grab you a costume anyway. But, I'll grab those napkins anyway. For right now."

"Good idea, you can paint my nose to so I can have the cute little button nose." Deja said, blushing as she imagined how she'd look."

"Yeah!" As said, grinning. "That'll be great. You'll be the cutest and sexiest pikachu around." Deja blushed, looking down sheepishly and squirming from the praise.

"What?" As asked her. "Thinking about how sexy you'll look?"

"That's your job." Deja said, still blushing, booping Az's nose with ehr own.

"What?" As asked, smirking. "Being sexy or thinking of you being sexy?" Blushing, Deja shot Asriel a sly smirk.

"Whoever said it can't be both?" She asked, kissing Az, thrusting her tongue into her girlfriends mouth.

"No one." As said, thrusting her own into Deja's. The two made out like that for a while, Asriel wrapping her arms around Deja, the two losing themselves in the kiss. After they broke it, AS looked at Deja, grinning.

"I think it's time for us to head home." She said. "It's cold, so I'll put your scarf back on. Just the scarf though."

"Okay." Deja said, blushing from the kiss. As slipped the gag out of the scarf unnoticed, pocketing it before wrapping it around Deja's neck, looser than previously since there was no gag to conceal.

"Toasty." Deja muttered adorably, snuggling into the scarf, adorably hiding everything but her eyes.

"You look so cute." As said, kissing her forehead. "And you do look toasty in that." Deja blushed a deep blush that was hidden by her scarf, leaning into Asriel as they started to leave the ice-cream parlor. As put an arm around her, holding her close.

"I wish I could hug your arm right now." Deja whispered, snuggling into As.

"Me too." As said, grinning. "Well, when we get home, we may can work something out." Blushing, Deja snugged more into her, kissing her cheek. As kissed her cheek back, some of the sticky ice-cream still on it.

Giggling, Deja simply rested her head on Az's shoulder until they got home, where they quickly went inside.

"So" As said. "Should we get that sticky stuff off your cheeks, my little Pika?"

"Pi-kaaaaa~!" Deja cried, nodding and blushing. As giggled, getting a wet cloth and getting the sticky off of Deja's nose and cheeks. Deja was a little disappointed that Az didn't lick the stuff off, pouting adorably.

"Sorry." She said, grinning. "It's too stuck on to lick. I had to to get it wet. Now, let's fix that."

She licked Deja's cheek and nose. Deja blushed, giggling a little, it tickling her. "Does that tickle?" As asked, smirking. Blushing, Deja nodded sheepishly.

"Well" As said, taking off her trench coat. "I know something that tickles more." Deja blushed at the innuendo, shifting uncomfortably with a moan, accidentally moving the chastity belt with vibrators attached to it on her.

"Yep." As said, grinning. "I do."

She grabbed Deja and began tickling her relentlessly. Caught off guard, Deja squirmed and laughed, trying to not fall onto the floor. "You like that, huh?" As asked.

Deja would of answered, but she suddenly lost her balance, banging the back of her head on the door as she fell, falling on her side and yelping in pain, whimpering.

"Oh jeez, are you okay?" As said, picking her up and hold her.

"My head." Deja whimpered, tears entering her eyes as she leaned into Asriel, sniffling.

"Shh." As said, holding her. "You'll be fine. Do you want me to get more ice?"

"T-take m-me with you, please." Deja requested, sniffling and whimpering in pain.

"Alright." As said, carrying her into the kitchen where she set her down on the counter. Deja whimpered, curled up on the counter and looking at the floor, silently crying.

"Don't worry." As said. "I just gotta grab the ice and I need two hands." Deja nodded, whimpering when As finally got the ice and put it against the bumps on her head.

"Feel better?" She asked, snickering as she slipped a hand full each over Deja's nipples in addition to the ice on her head. Deja simply whimpered with a shiver, grimacing, her headache from hitting her head so many times that day too much.

"Are you okay?" As asked. "Do you have a concussion?" Deja simply nodded, whimpering and shifting, wanting the ice out of her suit.

"Here." As said, taking it out. "There we go. Now, let's get you lying down, alright?"

She carried As over to the couch, lying down on it, Deja on top of her. "Azzy, I don't feel too good." Deja suddenly said, face starting to go green.

"Oh jeez." As said, picking her up and running to the bathroom, putting her face leaning over the toilet. Deja threw up into the toilet, the suit she had on thankfully holding her hair back for her, Deja sounding miserable as the bile left her and went into the toilet.

As rubbed her back, whispering softly to her. Deja finally stopped throwing up after half an hour, groaning in pain and curling slightly, eyes watery. "Hush." As said, holding her. "It's alright. You'll be okay. I'm right here."

"Sorry, Azzy, I d-don't think c-can play anymore," Deja said, sounding disappointed herself.

"It's alright." As said. "I'm not mad. You're sick. We don't do anything that makes each other uncomfortable."

"T-thanks." Deja mumbled, sounding horrible and miserable. "C-can y-you get this stuff off me?"

"The ropes?" As asked.

"E-everything, please." Deja whimpered.

"Alright." As said, doing so. "Even your clothes?"

"Y-yes." Deja said, nodding her head slowly and carefully. "I don't wanna mess them up if I throw up later."

"Alright." As said, doing so. She kissed Deja's forehead, patting her back.

"Azzy… tuck me into bed, please?" Deja asked, face red with embarrassment.

"Sure." She said, smiling as she picked Deja up and placed her in her bed, tucking her in. Deja smiled weakly up at her, swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

"You feel better?" Frisk asked, putting a wash cloth on Dejas head.

"Not really…" Deja mumbled weakly, face slightly red from the fever she had.

"Well." Chara said. "How about chicken soup."

"I don't think I can eat on my own." Deja mumbled, voice weak from where she lay in bed.

"I'll feed you." As said, patting her head.

"Okay." Deja whimpered, offering her a weak smile, the state Deja was in pulling at everyone in the rooms feelings.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, holding up a box. "We got ya something for when you're better. Azzy told us what she wanted us to grab and we did. But, you can't open it until you're better, so, there's something to look forward to."

"Now you're just teasing me." Deja whimpered, frowning, looking away from them.

"Sorta." Chara said, grinning. "But, it's incentive to get better."

"Now." As said, holding out a spoonful of soup. "Open wide, my little vixen."

"Yes, Azzy." Deja mumbled, weakly opening her mouth to accept the soup. As put the soup in her mouth, patting her on the head.

Deja seemed to get a little better for a couple seconds, before visibly worsening, coughs wracking her form. As grabbed her, holding her and patting her. When Deja's coughing fit was over, she looked worse than before, looking weak.

"Here." As said. "You rest on these pillows and sleep, alright?"

"Hungry…" Deja muttered weakly, looking at the remaining soup.

"Alright." As said. "Open up." Deja did so obediently, barely able to open her mouth. As carefully fed her the rest of the soup, making sure none spilled.

"Sleepy." Deja muttered, eyes fluttering weakly.

"Alright." As said, kissing her forehead. "You rest and we'll be nearby, ring this bell if you need anything." Deja barely managed to nod weakly before falling asleep, completely out of energy.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Deja was still sick in bed, pale and bedridden. Nothing the three had tried had worked so far, and they were starting to get desperate.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Chara asked.

"No… doctor… powers… reveal… bad." Deja said weakly, looking at them with half lidded eyes.

"So then, what should we do?" Frisk asked.

"...play?" Deja weakly suggested, before thinking it over. "Like… in… a… school."

"What do you want to see?" Frisk asked.

"Something… that… will… make… me… happy." Deja struggled to say, coughing a little.

"Hmm." Chara said, thinking. "How about this?"

Chara grabbed As, pulling her top up and flashing her to Deja. Deja smiled the smallest, most heartwarming smile at this, weak giggles escaping her sick form.

"There we go." Chara said as AS turned bright red. "Now, how about we get more?"

"More!" Deja cried weakly, looking the smallest of bits better.

"Alright." Chara said, grinning as she grabbed As's breasts, squeezing them. "Now, if you're feeling up to it, I just warmed 'em up for ya."

"Hmm." AS said, thinking. "I got an idea. You two go grab us some ice and popcorn."

"O-ookay." Chara sad, taking Frisk out of the room. Deja gave Asriel a curious look, wondering what she was going to do.

"Here." As said, leaning up to Deja. At first, Deja was confused, before she seemed to get it, moving and weakly suckling on Az's tits, drinking her milk and closing her eyes, looking like a baby feeding from their mother.

"This is so embarrassing." As said, blushing. "You better get better from this." Deja slowly increased the suckling on Az as she felt energy fill her, weakly grasping Az's pants as she continued to drink. As just looked away, blushing heavily.

When Deja stopped, she looked _much_ better, but still looked kind've sick. "You look so much better." As said, patting her.

"Thanks." Deja said, sounding a little weak still, but way better than before. "I think, if I just rest, I'll be fine tomorrow." Deja said, hugging Az.

"Alright." As said, hugging her back, kissing her.

"Can you help me into this wheelchair?" Deja asked as she pushed a button, a wheelchair appearing besides her bed.

"Wheelchair?" As asked. "You too sick to walk?"

"Y-yeah." Deja muttered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Alright." As aid, helping her into it. "There we go. When you're all better, we can see what's in that present of yours."

"I wanna see noow thooouuugh." Deja said, whining weakly.

"Ah ah ah." As said. "You gotta wait till your better, Charas orders."

"Slightly more demanding than doctors orders." Deja weakly joked, smiling weakly.

"Well" As said, smirking. "This is something we can only enjoy oce you're fully better."

"Alright." Deja grumbled weakly. "Can we go get icecream now?" Deja asked weakly, giving As adorable sick puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." As said, kissing her. "Chocolate or Strawberry?"

"Mixed pwease." Deja requested, blushing with a sheepish look on her face from the kiss.

"Alright." As said, smirking as an idea came to her. "Let's go." They went to the kitchen where Frisk and Chara was, the two looking for the ice-cream.

"Well." Char said, holding it out. "Here it is."

"Ice-cream!" Deja called weakly, cutely reaching for it from her seat. Chara laughed, touching the chocolate to her nose before giving it to her. Deja ate the icecream, before smudging the ice-cream all over her face adorably in an attempt to get the bit off of her nose.

"Here we go." As said, licking it off. "All clean." Deja gave them all the most adorable happy look from her wheelchair, it being made even moreso by the blush that was on her face and her giggling from her face being tickled by Asriels licks.

Everyone laughed at it, As patting Deja on the head. "Why are you all laughing at me?" Deja asked, her mood doing a one eighty, tears in her eyes.

"Because your so cute and adorable." As said, kissing her. Deja seemed to take this the wrong way, her tears increasing.

"S-s-so y-your laughing at t-t-the way I am?" She asked, crying now.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" As said, hurt. "You've known us for three years and you assume we're making fun of you?" Deja flinched in fear from the loud voice, covering herself weakly and curling into a ball, sobbing now, her sick mind confused and conflicted.

"Hey." As said, taking her into a hug. "It's alright. We care about you and would never make fun of you." Deja went forward to hug back, somehow managing to fall forward and heabutt Az in the crotch before falling toward the floor.

"Ouch!" As exclaimed, instinctively moving, knocking Deja off of her. Deja yelped at the seemingly deliberate action, the wheelchair being knocked back and over, Deja falling onto the floor harshly.

"Oh my god!" As exclaimed, picking her up. "Are you okay?" Deja flinched away from Asriel, whimpering in pain and fear.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Chara exclaimed, grabbing As by her collar and shoving her into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, picking Deja up.

"S-sissy." Deja mumbled weakly, clutching onto Frisks shirt and curling into her with a whimper, her blond hair starting to turn red.

"Hush." Frisk said, rubbing her back. "It's okay. I'm sure Asriel didn't mean to hurt you."

"S-sissy… I-i c-c-can't see." Deja whimpered, the blood coming from the back of her head… where vision is centered.

"What?" Frisk asked, horrified.

"I-i-i c-c-can't see." Deja said, slightly louder, panic in her voice and tears running down her face, clutching closer to Frisk.

"It's alright." Frisk said, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Deja." As said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"I-i c-can't see." Deja whispered in a defeated tone, slumping against Frisk, going limp.

"Hey." Frisk said, her tone firm as she tilted Deja's head to face her. "Don't you get that defeated tone. You'll get past this."

"T-thanks." Deja whispered, smiling at Frisk and awkwardly hugging her, it being harder since she couldn't see.

"Your welcome." Frisk said. "Now, how about some more ice cream?"

"Y-yes p-please… c-could y-you, f-f-feed me, sissy?" Deja asked adorably.

"Sure." Frisk said, smiling. She held up the cone for Deja to lick. Deja seemed to not get it was there for a couple of seconds, before she leaned forward a little and licked it… doing it too hard and making it fall on the floor, hearing the splat and starting to tear up.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, patting her head. "I'll get you some more."

"C-can y-you u-u-use a s-spoon, p-please?" Deja asked, sniffling. "I-i d-don't w-wanna spill more."

"Sure." Frisk said, doing so. Deja smiled a little as she was fed ice-cream, feeling a little better, also feeling the last of her sickness go away.

"Feel better now?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah… I-i don't even feel sick anymore… I-i wish I could see my present." Deja said, sniffling.

"Don't worry." As said, patting her shoulder. 'I promise when you can see again, you'll love it very much." Deja suddenly latched onto As, hugging her tightly, wrapping her legs around her waist and refusing to let go. As just held her clothes, scratching her head comfortingly.

Deja smiled, idly noticing her head wound seemed to be gone, resting her head in the crook of Az's neck. As held her, lying back with her on her chest. This caused As to accidentally lay in the ice-cream that had fallen earlier.

As shot up with a small yelp, Frisk and Chara laughing. "Oopss." As said. "I'll get it off later. You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Deja said. "I wanna play a game… but I can't see…" Deja added, sniffling.

"Hmm" As said, thinking. "How about…" As then slipped a hand up Deja's shirt. "Isn't this a fun game" She asked, giggling.

Deja blushed furiously, closing her eyes and moaning a little bit. "M-m-my s-s-sissies are _right there_." Deja said, embarrassed, pointing where she last heard them.

"Oh, don't let us stop ya." Chara said, grinning. Deja simply blushed more, covering her face with her hands and moaning as Asriel continued.

"Chara." Frisk said. "I have a better idea for us."

"Me too." Chara said, picking FRisk up and taking her into the other room. Hearing the two leave, Deja suddenly turned the tables on As, shoving her hands up Asriels shirt and dominantly kissing Az.

"There we go." As said, grabbing Dejas ass and squeezing her breasts. Deja smacked her hands away, smirking.

"I wanna try to blind dom." Deja said, before holding Az's wrists together behind her back, fondling her chest and possessively nibbling her neck.

"Alright." As said, smirking. "You did so good at regular, I'll let you try. I'm so proud of you, my little vixen."

"I think you mean _Mistress_." Deja said, biting more aggressively. "And you cannot 'let' Mistress do anything, Mistress will do whatever she wants." Deja added.

"Well" As said. "I can just not have sex with you. For fear of you hurting yourself. But, since you know this place like the back of your hand, I don't think you'll do that easily."

"Lead me to our room, pet." Deja said, ignoring the backtalk. "And I may not punish you for your backtalk."

"Yes, mistress." As said, taking Dejas hand and leading her to the room. Deja put a collar around As's neck when they got there, before feeling around for a gift she had gotten her.

"Looking for something?" As asked. "I could help you find it."

"No… I got it!" Deja exclaimed as she pulled out a _very_ tight latex suit, it being white, has paws, and has white floppy ears.

"Okay." As said. "Just tell me if you need any help with anything. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you don't see anything."

Deja walked over to As, handing the suit to her. "Put this on." She ordered.

"Alright." As said, nodding. She put on the suit, sucking in a breath to put it on.

Deja seemed to realise something, looking a little upset. "I… can't see you in that." She said, frowning, the mood vanishing.

"Well" As said, taking her hands and placing them on her chest. "How about you feel it?" Deja smiled, starting to fondle As and rub her hands all over Asriel, exploring how she felt in her new suit, accidentally pressing a button on it, Asriel feeling two things suddenly shoot into her lower holes.

"Woah!" As said, flinching. "So, how do I 'look'?"

"I'm not done yet." Deja whispered, pressing another button, making the two things vibrate.

"Okay." As said, moaning.

"Okay _what_?" Deja asked, slapping Az's ass.

"Okay mistress." As said, moaning more. Smirking. Deja reward Az by pressing another button, making the objects in her move back and forth.

"Oh god, yes!" Az shouted, moaning. Smiling, Deja pulled her pants off, pushing Az so that she was in front of her 'special place'.

"You know what to do, pet." Deja said, sitting on the bed, legs spread.

"Yes, Mistress." As said, doing so.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two were laying in bed, the 'objects' off and retracted, Deja laying next to Asriel, the two spooning.

"You did great." As said, kissing her head. "I'm so proud of you." Deja smiled, snuggling into As, before pressing another button, exposing her breasts and starting to suckle on them.

"Careful." As said, patting her head. Deja gently kept suckling, drinking from her, curling up a little, starting to slow as she got sleepy.

"You tired?" As asked. Deja nodded weakly, still drinking. "HOw about you go to bed?" As asked, stroking her face.

"Okay." Deja muttered, drinking from Az until she finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later, Deja woke up, blinking her eyes groggily and looking around… only to realise she _could_. "I can see!" Deja squealed, overjoyed.

"Huh?" As said groggily, waking up.

"Azzy, I can see!" Deja cried, glomping her.

"That's great!" As said, holding her close.

"Can I get my gift now?" Deja asked eagerly, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Sure." As said, laughing. "You better calm down those vibrations though or I'm gonna have to use you like a toy." Deja blushed, forcing herself calm down.

"That's better." As said, giggling. "Now, I seem to have misplaced it. But, I'm sure it will turn up."

"I'm taking a nap then." Deja said with a pout, doing so. "Alright." As said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Deja blinked her eyes open to feel a major tightness on her body. She moved her body, feeling the tightness of latex around her. She looked at her hand, noticing it was covered in yellow latex. She looked at the mirror they'd set up at the end of the bed to see what she actually looked like.

She was wearing what looked like a very tight latex pikachu suit. It had a pikachu's ears and a female pikachu's tail. She also could see that two red spots were on her cheeks as well as her nose with a little brown paint on it.

Deja looked herself over, a blush on her face that was hidden by the red, shifting slightly to get comfortable in the latex.

"Toldja you looked like a pikachu." As said, giggling as she walked in, reaching under Deja's arms and grabbing her breasts. Deja blushed, squirming a little.

"PIkaaaa~." She said, leaning back into Asriel and nuzzling her, sending small pleasant shocks.

"So cute!" As said, grinning, nibbling on Dejas neck. Deja blushed, moaning with a soft 'chaaaaa'. As grinned, licking her neck.

"Piiiikaaaaachu~" Deja moaned, sparking a tiny bit.

"Man" As said, giggling. "If all pokemon were like this, I'd definitely want to live in that world."

"Pikaa~" I purred, turning around and kissing her, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head on the bed, putting my knee next to her 'special place' and rubbing her with it.

"Oh?" As said, amused, moaning. "Is that how it's going? Well, I think I'll just play trainer now." Deja tilted her head curiously, letting out a 'cha' of confusion and sitting up. As grabbed her, pinning her to the bed.

"See" She said, grinning. "You know how it works: trainer gives command, pokemon follows. Well, Pikachu use Nuzzle." Comprehension came across Dejas face, her 'chaaa~'ing and nuzzling Deja, smiling.

"Good job." As said, kissing her. "Now, Pikachu use Spark." Beaming at the praise, Deja sent a small pleasurable zap through Asriel.

"Oh, that's it." As said, her pleasure centers firing. "You're doing great. You're definitely my favorite pokemon." As then kissed Deja on the nose, scratching the top of her head.

"Kaaaaaa~" Deja said, closing her eyes and leaning into the scratches, smiling.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" As asked. Deja nodded into her hand, letting out a Kaaaa~ of pleasure.

"I guess you were right." Chara said, laughing. "She did make a good pokemon. Deja, mad at being laughed at, sent a 'thunderbolt' at Chara, shocking her.

"No." As said firmly. "Bad pikachu, one more time and it's back into your pokeball." Deja sent As a challenging look, shocking Chara again, but harder.

"I warned you." As said, sighing. "But I guess it's back into the pokeball for you." Deja stuck her tongue out at Az, running away, past Chara, on all fours, hiding under a table.

"Pikachu!" As called, looking for her. "Where are you?"

"Kaaaa~!" Deja called teasingly, the noise echoing so she couldn't tell where it came from.

"If you come out now" As said gently. "You'll be the pokeball less and you'll not suffer anything further."

As's voice was so gentle that Deja actually considered this, before deciding to shyly come out of hiding right when Asriel was looking towards her, looking at the ground as if she was sorry for what she did.

"Good job." As said, stroking her face. "I'm proud of you for coming out when I called." Deja leaned into the gentle hand, letting out a Chaaa~.

"But." As said. "You will still have to go in the pokeball. However, since you were obedient, it won't be as long as normal." Deja let out a sad 'Piii' and nodded, looking down and slumping from where she was on all fours on the floor.

"Now come here" As said, picking her up and carrying her to a red and white glass sphere. She set Deja down in it, Deja being curled a little small, but still decently comfortable, Az closing the lid.

"Now" As said, smiling. "Since you were obedient, I won't lock it. But, you are to stay here until I come back. It won't be long this time, I promise." Deja broke character and whimpered a little, not liking the small enclosed space, but nodded, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry." As said. "It's not locked. And, even if it is, you can still see out and we can see in. You're perfectly safe." Deja still shook in fear, but nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Listen." As said, putting a hand on the glass. "If I didn't think it was a safe punishment, I wouldn't have done it. Now, do you trust me?"

Deja nodded, giving As a shaky smile and thumbs up as much as she could in the small ball. "Don't worry." As said, smiling at her. "I will never lock it unless it's severe. You'll have to be a very bad pikachu for me to do that."

Deja nodded again, shifting a little uncomfortably, giving As a more stable smile. "Good." As said, patting the ball. "I will be back soon. I just need to make a quick sandwich, alright?"

Deja nodded, watching as she left. Deja sat in the ball, waiting for Asriel to come back… but she didn't in five minutes, making her nervous, or ten, making her tremble, or fifteen, when Deja had had enough and left, sitting on the floor next to the ball, trembling, or thirty, when Deja lay next to it.

"Oh jeez." As said, coming back in. "I'm sorry. I need to get a timer for this. That would be easier, wouldn't it?"

"But" As said, kneeling down next to Deja. "You were very bad to leave without my permission. However, I know you were scared, so I won't put you back in. However, I will put a timer up for future reference."

Deja heard none of this, having been lost in her mind, shocking Asriel _very_ badly and backing up a tiny bit in surprise. "Deja. "As said, more emotionally hurt than physically. "Why did you do that?"

"I-i-i'm sorry, Azzy, I-i was t-thinking and you startled me." Deja said, hugging her.

"It's alright." As said, hugging her back. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." Deja said, smiling and blushing.

* * *

A couple of hours later, As was made, Deja shaking fearfully, Asriel having told her that she had earned some time in a locked pokeball.

"NOw." As said, calmed down. "This is a foolproof idea I came up with. When the timer goes off, you can take the key I put in there and unlock the ball. Then, come find me for the lecture after. If you escape before the timer runs out, you'll be in trouble."

Deja nodded, taking the key. The two went into their room, Asriel setting Deja inside and locking it. "Now." As said. "You have fifteen minutes since it's your first time. If you're well behaved, I'll let you have some fun."

Deja nodded, watching as As left, hearing her shut the front door behind her, signaling that she left. As she waited for Asriel to get back, the timer went off. When Deja went to open it, however… they key was gone. Panicking, Deja tried to shock her way out, to no effect.

As came in, looking at the pokeball.

"Are you okay in there?" She asked. "You should be out by now." Deja didn't hear her, letting off one last weak zap, exhausted, slumping in the pokeball and sobbing, Asriel noticing the key on the floor.

"Here." As said, unlocking the ball. "You dropped the key. It's alright. I'll put the key in here from now on." She picked Deja up, putting the key in the pokeball.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Deja clung onto her desperately, sobbing and shaking her head, trembling terribly, muttering things like 'never again' and 'don't leave me'.

"What are you talking about?" As asked, holding her. "I didn't leave you. I just waited nearby for the timer. It's a little punishment that seemed fitting for you as a pokemon. I promise you I wouldn't make a punishment that would hurt you. Do you trust me on that?"

"Y-yes." Deja said, sniffling. "I-i-it j-j-just s-s-seemed l-l-like y-you d-did." Deja added, sobbing a little.

"Don't worry." As said, kissing her. "I promise I won't leave you. Even if it seems like I did, I'll still be nearby." Deja kissed back, hugging As tightly. As hugged back, stroking her hair.

"You know." She said. "You still are a cute pokemon."

"Piiiikaaaaachuuuuuu~" Deja said seductively, blushing and nuzzling Asriel, leaning into her strokes. As laughed, kissing her.

"Pikachu." As said, snickering. "Use Sweet Kiss." Giggling, Deja did a seductive twirl, leaning and kissing Asriel sweetly.

"It's super effective." As said, giggling. "Now, Pikachu. Use Lick." Deja smirked, dropping to her knees and pulling down As's pants and panties, looking up at her and giving her 'special place' one, long, slow, lick.

"Oh, god, it's Super Effective." As said, moaning. "Not what I meant, but good improvisation. Now, use Bind." Deja smirked, grabbing some rope and tying Az's wrist together, before getting another strange and tying it to the rope around her wrist, looping it between her legs and pulling up, making it rub against Az's 'special place'.

"You cheeky devil." As smirked. "I meant on yourself. Now use Cut on me and Bind on yourself." Letting out a teasing 'Chaaaa~', Deja did as she was told, untying Asriel and somehow managing to tie her own wrists together.

"Now." As said, smirking as she pinned Deja's shoulders down. "Use Attract." Smirking, Deja winked and raised her lower half to Asriel, teasingly rubbing against her. As snickered, patting Deja's head.

"Now, Pikachu." She said. "Use Bind again." Deja nodded, somehow managing to tie her legs so that they were spread open for Asriel, blushing so much it even showed through the red on her face.

"You look so cute." As said, slipping two fingers in. Deja moaned, letting out a 'Kaaaaa~!' of surprise and pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" As asked, smirking.

"Pikaaaa~!" Deja said, moaning and thrusting against her slightly. As stopped after about five minutes, kissing Deja.

"Pikachu." She said, giggling. "Use Baby Doll Eyes." Deja whimpered a little at her stopping, before closing her eyes for a second, opening them and making them look as adorable as possible, them seemingly bigger, watery, Deja blinking adorably at As.

"So cute." As said, kissing Deja. "But, I think you need a little incentive."

She slipped three fingers in ,finishing Deja. Deja screamed loudly as she came around Asriels fingers, falling back to the bed and panting, looking at Az with half lidded eyes.

"Oh shit." Az said. "Are you okay?" She asked. Deja nodded, nuzzling her.

"Good" Az said. "You need a rest?" Deja shook her head no, giving Az's cheek a lick.

"Alright then." As said, laughing. "Well then, Pikachu, use Play Nice." Deja smirked, using her powers to make metal slice through her bonds, starting to playfully wrestle with Asriel. As kissed her, pinning her down with a grin. Deja smirked, practically vanishing in a burst of speed, appearing on As' back and nibbling on her neck, fondling her breasts and Deja keeping As' legs pinned with her own.

"Oh?" As asked, smirking. She turned around to grab Deja, kissing her. Deja decided to allow herself to be re-pinned, this time on her stomach, not able to break free.

"Pikachu, use Moan." As said, giggling as she began to nibble on Deja's neck. Deja moaned, loudly and sensually, making sure to draw it out. As began to knead her breasts, licking her neck.

Deja didn't even have to 'use' moan this time, groaning and moaning in pleasure as As kneaded her breasts, a little of her own milk coming out onto Asriels hands.

"Damn." Chara's voice came. "Maybe I should get one of those for Frisk… but, a Gardevoir or Lopunny." Deja _shrieked_ in embarrassment, covering herself with her hands and immediately hiding under the covers, face so red that you'd think she was a shiny.

"Kid, we've seen it all." Chara said, snickering. "No reason to get embarrassed."

"Pikachu." As whispered, snickering. "Use Thunderbolt."

Deja smirked, getting out from under the covers and standing in front of Chara. She then crouched a little, bringing her arms towards her chest, electricity sparking around her. "Piiii….kaaaaa…." She started, charging.

"What the hell?" Chara asked. "That's pretty cute, kid."

Deja ignored her, suddenly springing, spreading eagle outwards. "CHUUUUU!" Deja cried, shooting a large, but relatively harmless, 'ThunderBolt' at Chara, hitting her dead on.

Chara was shocked, falling down. She then got up and grabbed Deja.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Deja shook a little in fear, looking towards Asriel for instruction.

"I'll handle my pokemon's punishment." As said, taking Deja, Chara and Frisk deciding to leave. Deja sighed in relief, hugging Asriel with a 'Piiii', practically purring as she nuzzled As.

As giggled, whispering. "Now, time for your 'punishment'." She whispered, slipping her hand into Deja, finishing her. Deja screamed in pleasure, slumping tiredly against Asriel.

"You are a wonderful pokemon." As said, kissing her. She lied down on the bed, Deja on top of her. Soon ,both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just had a idea." Deja said the next day, cuddling with Asirel.

"What?" As asked, kissing Deja.

"We should get matching Plusl and Minun costumes." I said, nuzzling her. "I could even make yours able to shoot off small amounts of electricity."

"That sounds fun." As said. "As long as you look sexy in it."

"I'm sure we both will." I said with a blush, nuzzling her.

"Yeah." She said, stroking Deja's face.

"We should totally get them now." Deja said, blushing at the idea. "A-after I put on outside clothes."

"Nah." As said. "You're gonna wear that until you look like a plusle or minun."

"T-t-then a-are you g-gonna go get t-the outfits?" Deja asked nervously. "I-i-i d-don't wanna go out in this…"

"Why not?" As asked.

"I-i o-only w-want you seeing me i-in this." Deja admitted, blushing. "T-the only reason Chara and Frisk c-can is cause they're my sissies."

"Alright" As said, laughing. "You go put on some things tight."

"Okay." Deja said, leaving for a couple minutes, before coming back and blushing furiously, standing at the door nervously and shyly, a _very_ tight pair of skinny jeans on her, her also wearing a _very_ tight white long-sleeved shirt, socks and shoes.

"So cute." As said, kissing her. "You better not get aroused or it's gonna show. Maybe put on something a little looser. That's for when we go over to your sisters' place." Deja blushed, but nodded, changing into a looser version of that outfit.

"That's better." As said. "Now let's go get us some sexy costumes."

"But remember." As said, putting an arm around Deja. "I'll put you in the pokeball if your bad." Deja shrunk in on herself, nodding and whimpering fearfully, shaking a little.

"Hey, listen." As said in a whisper. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but, I'll be in a pokemon costume too. So, you can dom just as easily as I can."

"We could have a 'pokemon battle' to decide who doms." I suggested, nuzzling her.

"Alright." As said, kissing her. "But, both of us will have chances. I don't want you to feel like I don't let you dom if I happen to win."

"I was thinking more w-we t-take two of my s-special strap-ons, a-an the first one to m-make the other submit o-or cum is dom." Deja said, blushing.

"Like permanantly?" As asked.

"N-no, j-just until we change o-out a-and then back into the plusl and minun suits." Deja said.

"Alright." As said. "Sounds like a deal."

"L-let's go get the suits now, should we call me sissies and see if they wanna come?" Deja asked.

"I don't know." As said seductively. "I want you all to myself." Deja blushed at this, squirming in place. As grinned, kissing her once again.

"You know I don't think the next costume will be near as cute or sexy as that pikachu costume." She said.

"It will be with you matching." Deja said, kissing Az's cheek with a shy blush.

"Well." As said, grinning. "I always went for yellow, it brings out your… sexier, qualities."

"Plusle and Minun are yellow." I said, taking her hand. "Let's go now."

"Alright." As said. "But if I think you look sexier in Pikachu, we may switch off."

"But I want to match." Deja said, sounding a little dissapointed as she lead As out the door.

"Well" As said, grinning. "If I dress you as Pikachu, I'l ldress up as a pokemon trainer."

"Don't worry." As added, putting an arm around her. "We can go on a day or so to day or so basis."

"Okay." Deja said, smiling a little, hugging As's arm so it was between her breasts, laying her head on As's shoulder.

"I think I'd look good as a pokemon trainer, dontcha think?" As asked, snickering.

"I think you look amazing." Deja said with a blush as they got to the mall.

"You sure looked amazing as a pikachu." As said. "Can't wait to see you in the next costume."

"I can't wait, I got a 'special shop' for this." Deja said, leading As somewhere.

"Special shop?" As asked. "Like a fetish store?" Deja didn't say anything, leading As to the wall and did a long and confusing knock on it, causing the wall to open and her to lead them inside.

"What the hell is this place?" As asked.

"S-somewhere you can buy _anything_." Deja said, leading As to a store that had pokemon themed things.

"Amazon?" As asked.

"No… it's more… _illegal_ , anything… I use this place to g-get my lab stuff." Deja explained to As as they entered the pokemon themed store. "But, t-today, we j-just need the suits."

"Ah." As said. "So deeb web Amazon."

"You're… taking this well." Deja said, a little surprised, her idling ordering the two suits they needed.

"What's not to take well?" As asked. "I mean, what would make you think that?"

"Well…" Deja started, sighing. "This place has some… 'questionable' practices, and… aren't you even curious how I know this place exists? I know for a _fact_ Chara and Frisk don't."

"You guys shop here two?" Chara asked, Frisk dressed in a tight outfit.

"Uh… sure… 'shop'." Deja said, looking away, pretending not to really notice them.

"So." Chara asked. "What did you too get?"

"Matching Plusle and Minun latex suits." Deja told her with surprising confidence.

"Cute." Chara said. "You better be sexy."

"That's something my girlfriend needs to worry about, not you." Deja said, wrapping an arm around Asriels shoulders, casually groping her breasts. As groped Dejas right back, Chara smirking. Deja swatted As's hand away and groped a little more agressively, silently telling As that Deja was domming right now.

As grinned, slapping Deja's away as she countered, groping and kissing her. Deja turned this around by grabbing As, spinning and dipping her, dominantly kissing her and groping her, using only one hand to hold her up.

"You're learning." As said, wrapping her arms around Deja.

"It helps I have such a… willing, subject." Deja said, before going back to kissing and groping As.

"Well." As said. "I don't want to discourage my pupil."

Deja let As up, finally… only to put a collar on her. "And your 'pupil' appreciates it, but your 'mistress' wants to come out and play soon, so we really should get those suits." Deja said, groping As's breasts possessively with one hand and holding her wrists together behind her back with the other.

"Alright." As said. "Well, you know how this place works."

"Yes, I do." Deja agreed, taking the suits and waving by to As, tapping her foot twice on the ground, a hole opened up. Walking over leading As, she lead As down the hole, where a small car, one you'd find on a rollar coaster, sat. Leading As into it, she leaned back and put As's head on her shoulder, idly running her hand through her hair as she typed a code into the keypad next to her, the wall opening and sending the two off.

"How did you find this place?" As asked.

"I will ignore you not calling me Mistress this time." Deja started, giving As a annoyed and disapproving look. "But will explain anyway. Now, I didn't as much 'find' it as I 'made' it… my parents weren't always rich, and we had it pretty bad, we never had much luck." Deja continued, sounding like she was remembering something she didn't want to.

"However." Deja said. "I was always… smarter, than most, and used it to make, well… all this." Deja added, motioning to everything. "I made robots to maintain it while I lived a 'normal' life… but that didn't last long, because I'm too smart… so now I just live in my treehouse, with you." Deja said, pulling As closer.

As pulled Deja closer.

"Sorry for not addressing you properly." She said, hugging her. "It's a lot to take in that my girlfriend/pet/mistress is a genius to have built all this."

"It's okay, Azzy." Deja started, before starting to sniffle. "It's just… I h-had to d-do _so much_ t-to get a-all this u-up." She said, starting to shake.

"Hey." As said, holding her. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"J-just… remembering things." Deja sniffled, looking off to the side.

"You gonna be okay?" As asked. Deja turned to her, before leaning her into her chest, putting her face in her hair and nodding, sniffling as she hugged Asriel.

"It's alright." As said, rubbing her back. "Even a mistress can cry." Deja seemed to take this as permission, starting to sob into Asriels hair, desperately holding her tightly to herself.

"Don't worry." As said, holding her close. "Let it out, it's alright." Deja, sobbing, brought Asriel into her lap, crying and sobbing into her hair, trembling with the sobs that wracked her form.

As stroked her, rubbing her and holding her close, kissing her. Sniffling, Deja smiled and kissed back lonvingly, closing her eyes. As kissed her again, scratching her back. As seemed to scratch a special spot for Deja, her falling limp, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"Looks like your part dog." As said, laughing.

"No, it's just I can never _quite_ reach that spot, I think this is the first time it's been scratched." Deja said, pausing as they arrived at her treehouse. "Let's go get out suits on!" Deja said excitedly.

"YEah!" As said, just as excitedly. "So, which one did you want to be?"

"Take this, and come into the living room when you're changed." Deja said, ignoring the question and handing Asriel the Minun custome, before running out of her sight.

"Alright." As said, doing so. When she got there, Deja was in her Plusle suit, smiling adorably.

"You look so cute." As said, grinning. "So, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful… but now we 'fight'." I said, getting in a stance.

"Bring it on." As said, also getting in a stance. Deja launched herself forward, sending a punch at As. As dodged, tripping Deja. Yelping, Deja caught herself, turning and pouncing on As, bringing her to the floor. As shoved Deja off of her, getting on top of her and pinning her.

As Asriel was donig this, Deja rolled, making her on top of Asriel. As rolled back over, being on top, holding down Dejas arms. Deja struggled, trying to find leverage to turn this around on As. "Nope." As said, pressing a button just above her crotch, making a strap-on appear, keeping Deja restrained.

Deja moved her hips to make it harder on As, glaring defiantly. "I will not submit!" She exclaimed.

"I'll make you." As said, grinning, moving the strapon into position. Deja defiantly kept moving, making it difficult. As fineally got into the right place, thrusting.

"Give in?" As asked, smirking. Deja moaned at the penetration, but stayed defiant, glaring and staying silent.

"You will submit." As said, grinning wider. Deja tried to remain defiant, but small groans started escaping her.

"You're slipping." As said. Deja blushed, making a visible effort to keep herself quiet

As grinned, holding both her hands with one hand, tickling her with the other. Deja's cheeks puffed as she squirmed, desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna win." As said, tickling the one spot she knew Deja couldn't resist laughing when it was tickled. Deja burst into laughter, her wriggling causing her to moan and laugh at the same time, her impaling herself on the strap-on as she was tickled.

"I win." As said, making Deja cum. Deja slumped, looking up at her and pouting, letting out a 'pluuuuus' of disappointment at not domming first.

"You are so cute." AS said, removing the strap-on. She kissed Deja's lips, smiling at her. Deja smiled back meekly, blushing and squirming a tiny bit.

"Now." As said, grinning. "How about us two pokemon have some fun. But, be good. You can still go in the pokeball."

"Yes mistress." Deja said, nuzzling her.

"Good." As said, stroking her face. Deja leaning into the strokes, before rubbing against As. As kissed her forehead, grabbing her breast. Moaning, Deja nibbled a little at As's, as if asking for permission.

"You want to lick the girls?" As asked. Deja made her fingers close together to show she was close, but not _quite_ what Deja was asking for.

"You thirsty?" As asked. Deja nodded meekly with a blush, giving Az puppy dog eyes.

"You gotta earn it." As said. "Plusle, use lick." Deja nodded, licking As's breasts and teasing her nipples.

"Oh yes!" As moaned. "Plusle, use absorb." Deja seemed all too happy to obey, latching onto one tit and, nibbling on it a little, started suckling, drinking from As's breasts.

"Alright, that's enough." As said after ten seconds. "You gotta earn more, Plusle use Tail Whip." Disappointed, Deja stopped, before blushing and taking a couple steps from As, turning so that she was looking at As and meekily shaking her as, making the tail whip back and forth.

"So cute." As said, blushing a little. "Now, use Sweet Kiss." Deja leapt at Asriel, kissing her deeply and hugging her, rubbing against her. As kissed back, holding her and running her hands through her hair.

Deja moaned into the kiss at this, melting into Asriels embrace. As smiled, lying down on top of Deja, kissing her still. Deja moaned, laying back and looking at As with half lidded eyes. As grinned, moving to her neck, nibbling on it to make marks.

"M-m-mistress?" Deja moaned, looking embarrassed about something.

"What's wrong, pet?" As asked, looking at her.

"U-um." Deja started, blushing more, rolling over and sticking her ass in the air, using her hands to spread her cheeks open. "C-c-can M-mistress pound pet?"

"Wow." As said, a little shocked. "You're being blunt." Deja, embarrassed, buried her face into the bed, refusing to bring it back out except for _just_ enough to breathe.

"Hey." As said. "Plusle, come to mistress." Not looking at her, Deja obeyed, shyly and meekly crawling over to As. AS set her on her lap, holding her.

"I won't do that, pet." As said, stroking her face. "I'm not into that. It makes me uncomfortable. But, why does that make you embarrassed?"

Deja looking down and away, mumbling something that As couldn't hear, fidgeting. "What was that?" As asked. "Speak up.|

"I-i s-said I j-just w-wanted to try it." Deja mumbled, voice small, turning herself so, while still in her lap, she had her back to Asriel.

"I understand." As said, kissing her cheek. "I'm just not comfortable with it. I don't want to hurt you or do something both of us would regret." Deja nodded sadly, getting and and laying down on her side on the bed, curling up and throwing the covers over herself.

"Hey, don't be sad." As said, getting under the covers with her. "I don't think any less of you. You're still my favorite pokemon."

"I know." Deja mumbled into her knees, not looking at As as they rolled over.

"Come on, pet." As said, wrapping her arms around her. "We've got some playing to do. Who knows? Maybe I'll become more comfortable with it later on."

"Okay." Deja said, a surprising amount of hope in her voice, Deja rolling back over and immediately suckling on As's breasts. As patted her back, smiling at her.

"You know." As said. "You're a cutie." Deja blushed, sneaking a hand to the button that activated her own strap-on, pressing it… making it go right into As.

"Hey." As said, flicking Deja in the head. "Mistress didn't say to do that." Deja yelped in a surprising amount of pain, holding her head and backing up a little.

"Oh jeez." As said, wrapping her arms around Deja. "Are you okay?"

"I-i t-think y-you hit a p-part that g-got c-cut open before." Deja said, sniffling, tears in her eyes, her idly turning 'off' the strap-on.

"Oh no." As said, kissing it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to. I was just doing a light flick."

"C-can w-we j-just cuddle now?" Deja asked with a sniffle, trying to not cry.

"Sure." As said, cuddling her. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Deja. "It's the last thing I would ever want to do."

"I-i k-know." Deja muttered, cuddling with Asriel, the two falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Asriel and Deja were still cuddling, when As's phone rang. She answered the phone, Chara on the other line.

"Chara wants to battle." As said after she hung up.

"Battle?" Deja asked, confused.

"You know." As said, kissing her forehead. "Like pokemon."

"S-so me a-and Frisk are g-gonna fight?" Deja asked, hugging As tightly.

"Yep." As said, hugging her. "Loser goes in the pokeball."

"We should probably change into the trainer and pikachu suits." Deja said.

"Yeah." As said. "You look sexier in that anyway." Deja blushed, lightly slapping As's arm before she got up and vanished into the closet, changing into the Pikachu outfit.

"Toldja." As said, getting up and changing into a trainer outfit. Deja blushed, going all fours and rubbing against Az's legs affectionately, letting out a 'Chaaaa~' as she did. As knelt down, rubbing her and grabbing her breasts, kissing her lips.

Deja got an idea, giving As a look that a confused animal would give someone when they did something that they didn't understand, otherwise not reacting to the ministrations.

"What's with that look?" As asked.

"Pi?" Deja asked confusedly, tilting her head adorably, looking honestly confused.

"Pikachu." As said, starting to catch on. "Use lick." Deja let out a 'pii' before doing so, licking As all over her face adorably. As laughed, scratching Deja behind her pikachu ears.

Deja let out a rumbling 'Piiiiiiiiiiii~' at the scratches, smiling and leaning into it for a second before bounding forward a little and looking back, silently telling As they had a battle to get to.

"Right." As said, nodding as they headed to where the battle would be. Deja jumped onto Az's back halfway there, wrapping her arms and legs around her and nuzzling her. As laughed, stroking her face.

Deja remained still the rest of the way there until they say the figures of Chara and Frisk. "Looks like someone's having fun." Chara said, snickering. Deja refused to break character, getting down and in front of Asriel, looking ready to fight.

"Looks like we got competition." Chara said, Frisk standing there, dressed as Phanpy. Deja let out a adorable 'chuuuu' growl, on her hands and knees in a ready stance. Frisk waved, ready to battle. Deja glanced back at Asriel, waiting for instruction.

"Pikachu." As said. "Quick Attack."

"Dig." Chara said to Frisk. Chara commanded Frisk too late, however, Deja ramming herself into Frisk, the two falling onto their sides, Deja recovering quicker.

Frisk dug into the ground, hiding. Deja looked around confusedly, trying to find Frisk. Frisk emerged under Deja, striking her and heavily damaging her. Deja yelped in pain, launching back towards Asriel. As caught her, putting her down.

"Are you okay?" As asked. Deja nodded, sparking as she growled, ready to fight. "Alright." As said, nodding. "Use Iron Tail!"

Deja launched forward, spinning on her knee, her tail glowing and smacking Frisk in the face, before leaping and doing a front flip, her tail smacking into Frisks back and launching her into the ground.

Frisk stood up in pain. Chara grinned.

"Counter." She said, Frisk grabbing Deja, nailing her with a powerful burst of energy, knocking her out. The two were cheering… until blood started pooling from a recent wound that hadn't quite healed yet, it re-opened.

"Oh jeeze." They said, all three putting pressure on the wound to keep it from losing blood. Deja whimpered in pain in her knocked out state, flinching and curling up instinctively, shaking slightly. Frisk ran to get bandages, wrapping them around the wound.

Deja stopped shaking, just lying there with the bandages around her head.

* * *

A couple hours later, Deja groggily woke up trapped in the pokeball, eyes widening with panic as she tried to get out, but was unable to do so at all. Deja noticed a note, moving so she could read it.

The note was taped to the wall.

"To the cutest pokemon ever." it said. "You lost so you get the punishment. Wait until the timer goes off before unlocking the ball. It's set for twelve hours. In case you get hungry, I left a few packs of crackers and a little milk (not mine XP. You're still being punished, but I'm not cruel) for you. Expect more punishment when you get out. Also, since you're awake, you will take pleasure in knowing I gave you a couple vibrators. Though, they'll be a torturous level, not allowing you to cum, but keeping you on the very brink for AT LEAST the whole time you're in there. The key to the ball is tied inside of you, so you'll have to figure out which hole. Oh, and since you've probably noticed it now, don't remove that gag. It's pretty deep in your throat (got that one for you myself... inflatable style XP-just like the one in your ass.) When you get out, you better leave those in. I'll enjoy having my way with you afterwards XP With my full love, your favorite trainer, AS."

P.S. "Don't jostle too much or you'll rub those bandages against the wound."

P.P.S. "I hope you like the pikachu hand bondage mitts. "Oh, and the bondage mitts should keep you from grabbing anything easily. But, you can still get the key and use it. You just will have difficulty"

Deja whimpered, finally getting awake enough to notice the things in her, moaning as she readied herself mentally for a long few hours of being stuck in here. As time went on, Deja didn't notice the timer going off a couple of hours later, too busy trying to bring herself to climax, but unable to. As didn't notice, being in the other room with Frisk and Chara.

A couple _more_ hours later, Deja finally managed to remember about the key in her, making her blush at what she would have to do. She tried to remove the things in her, but was having trouble, fumbling with her hands in the mitts.

"You having trouble?" As asked. Deja nodded with a whimper, desperately trying to get at the things in her holes so that she could finally get out of the pokeball.

"You know." As said, giggling. "You look so cute doing that." Deja simply whimpered, cursing the fact her hands and feet were cuffed and shaking a little when Asriel started leaving after resetting the timer.

"I'll be back when it's over." As said, giggling. "I would hate to take you out of your fun." Deja whimpered pitifully when she left, looking at the timer and seeing it set for another thirteen hours.

"Don't worry." As said, opening the pokeball long enough to put on more crackers and milk. "I'll put some more food and stuff here for you." Deja whimpered as she left, afraid for herself.

* * *

When Asriel came back after the timer had gone of, Deja was slumped in the ball, eyes wide open with no life in them, her staring at nothing.

"Seems you got too much pleasure." As said, unlocking the ball and taking her out, leaving her restraints and vibrators on, but turning them way down. "You okay?"

Deja just stared ahead lifelessly as she flopped limply onto the ground, landing on her side and laying on the floor. "Hey." As said, slightly smacking her face. "You okay?"

If possible, Deja seemed _more_ broken by the action, a tear running down her face, her otherwise not reacting. "Deja." As said, kissing her cheek, holding her in a hug. "Please come back to me."

Deja just stayed limp, staring brokenly and lifelessly ahead, Asriel getting the feeling that she broke a promise or two. "Oh no." She said, a tear falling. "I'm so sorry, Deja. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I'm so sorry. Please, please come back to me."

Deja didn't respond, so Asriel cried, her cries bringing Frisk and Chara into the room with them. "What happened?" Chara asked.

Frisk stroked Deja's cheek.

"Come on." She said. "Wake up." Deja didn't respond, staying limp in Asriels arms as she stared lifelessly at Frisk, only doing so because she had went in front of her face. As held her, kissing her, having turned the vibrators off already. The kiss couldn't do much, considering that Deja was still gagged.

As stroked her face gently, stroking her forehead. Deja didn't respond in any way, simply laying limp, uncomfortably, with the objects still inside of her. As decided to take the vibrators out of her, still holding Deja. Deja got a tiny bit of life in her eyes at this, sparking hope in the three there.

"Hey." As said, shaking her gently. "Wake up, alright?" Deja seemed to realise where she was and who was holding her… and her eyes suddenly filled with fear, her breaking out of As's hold and scurrying under the bed, the cuffs on her hands and feet coming off as she did and somehow not being broken.

"Hey." As said, looking under the bed. "What's wrong?" Her only response was the gag and the pikachu suit being thrown out from under the bed at her, Deja whimpering as she hid back more under the bed.

"Come on, Deja." As said. "Please come out."

"Y-y-you're j-j-just g-gonna p-put me i-in t-there again." Deja whimpered, barely audible, her not seeming to remember the last couple minutes as she went back more and shook, going against the wall on the other side of the bed.

"No, I won't." As said, crawling under the bed. "I promise." Deja whimpered fearfully, pressing against the wall and shaking.

"Y-y-you p-p-p-promised n-n-not t-to hurt m-me, too." Deja stuttered.

"I know." Az said, reaching her hand out. "And I'm so sorry I broke that promise. Will you at least forgive me?"

"I-i-i d-d-do-don't k-know i-if I can." Deja whispered, closing her eyes and trembling terribly.

"I understand." As said sadly. "I still love you though." Deja trembled more, shaking terribly… before launching forward and wrapping herself around Asriel, wailing.

"Hush." As said, trying to hold back her own tears. "Just let it out. I promise I'll always be your shoulder to cry on."

Deja only wailed more, worrying the two not under the bed, Deja wrapping around As almost to the point of suffocation, uncaring that she was naked without the pikachu suit.

"You okay?" Chara asked. Sobbing, Deja shook her head 'no' into Asriels shoulder, the girl currently being hugged also rather teary-eyed.

"Are you comfortable hugging me?" As asked. Deja hesitated, then nodded, hugging her a little tighter.

"Do you…" As started to ask. "Do you still love me?" Deja didn't even hesitate, lifting her head and planting a long, deep, and loving kiss on Asriels lips. As smiled, kissing her back.

"I'm sorry this happened." She said. "I didn't think you'd become like that. I was just having fun and thought you'd be okay. This is also why I didn't want to *whispers* pound you. I was scared something like this would happen."

"I would've been fine then, I _wanted_ that, but I didn't _want_ to be in the pokeball." Deja whispered back, resting her head on Asriels chest.

"I know." As said. "I wanted something that was pokemon themed. I'm sorry I left you in there so long. Would you... would you still accept it as a punishment if I promise never to leave you in there that long again?"

Deja seemed really hesitant, thinking about it for a couple of minutes before slowly nodding. "I-i c-can try." She said.

"Alright." As said. "Don't worry. It won't be so bad. But, I have to ask: how was how i did this time in the pokeball? Not the time, but the 'addons'?"

"T-t-they w-were good." Deja admitted, blushing. "F-f-for t-the f-first eight h-hours, anyway."

"Alright." As said, snickering. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"W-wann… h-have a p-picnic, i-if it's day out?" Deja asked.

"Sure." As said. "I think it's night though. Wanna have a night picnic?" Deja nodded, glancing at the sisters in the room.

"Can my sissies come to?" Deja asked.

"Sure." As said. "But, you're kinda naked." Deja's face went red, her rapidly covering herself with her hands.

"C-c-can y-you g-get m-me clothes?" Deja asked embarrassedly.

"Sure." As said. "You wanna wear the Pikachu costume?"

"N-no, n-no costumes for now, please." Deja said, shaking a tiny bit.

"Alright." As said. "Why are you shaking?"

"I-i'm n-naked a-and it's c-cold." Deja said, shivering more.

"Ah." As said. "Well I'll get you a set of clothes."

"S-s-something warm." Deja mentioned.

"Hmm." As said, thinking. "Well, you can't wear me, so I'll have to find something else." Deja blushed, shooing Az out from under the bed so she could get the clothes already.

As grinned, grabbing her a turtleneck and some jeans. "C-can you get me underwear too?" Deja asked.

"Sure." As said, getting her a pair with pink hearts that said 'cutie' on them. Frisk and Chara both snickered at the adorable panties. Blushing, Deja took the clothes she was handed, putting them on before getting out from under the bed.

"Hey cutie." Chara said, her and Frisk laughing. Deja hid behind Asriel at this, blushing and looking sad, like when she thought they were all laughing at her.

"Hey." As said, taking her into a hug. "I think you're a cutie. You're my cutie."

"T-thanks Azzy." Deja mumbled into her shirt, sniffling. "My s-sissies are meanies." She added childishly, though the sad tone she said it with made Asriel ignore that fact.

"Well." As said. "They care. But, they'll never have your cutie special places."

"If you have to tell me that it makes me think they don't." Deja said depressedly, sniffling.

"Siblings pick on each other." Chara said. "We do care."

"Frisk has shown that a lot more than you, and I'm starting to doubt that…" Deja muttered, not looking at them.

"Chara's" Frisk said. "Not one to show it. But, if she didn't care she wouldn't threaten As to make sure you're alright."

"She's threatened As?" Deja asked, confused. "I… don't remember that."

"You weren't there." As said.

"That makes me doubt it." Deja muttered. "Is it that much to ask to show some affection?" She idly asked herself, knowing the three of them heard anyway.

"Chara's not one for public affection." Frisk said. "She's more of the 'when you two are alone' kind of affectionate."

"Then why not when it's like now?" Deja asked, sniffling, sounding like all this was eating at her for a while now. "Even on the rare occasion it was just us… nothing." Deja whispered, letting the weight of her sadness get to her, her falling on her butt and curling up.

"Sorry, kid." Chara said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sniffling, Deja suddenly leapt up, going for a hug. Chara grabbed her, holding her. This seemed to take a weight off of her, her sniffling into the hug. Everyone else joined in, making a big group hug.

Deja seemed very happy at this, happiness practically radiating off of her. The four then quickly packed up for a picnic, heading out into the park, setting up and just enjoying each-others company.

"I wish the sky wasn't so polluted, the sky is beautiful tonight." Deja muttered.

"Yeah." As said. "Oh well." There was a rustle in the bushes nearby, only Chara and Deja seeming to hear it.

"What was that?" Chara asked. Her answer was a stereotypical thug, black turtleneck and sock mask in all, coming out of the bushes, a AK-47 in his hands, him aiming at them as he got closer.

"The fuck are you?" Chara asked.

"Shut up, and gimme all your valuables." The thug started, a couple more coming out similarly dressed and built. "Or were gonna have some 'fun'."

"Better do as he says." Frisk says, doing so. Deja seemed to have other ideas, her pure _anger_ making her spark a little bit.

"The fuck was that?" One thug exclaimed, aiming at Deja.

"Don't do anything risky." As whispered.

"Don't worry, it won't be… for me." Deja whispered back, her body suddenly erupting with electricity, she launched forward at a thug, the world seemingly in slow motion for her, disabling him with a couple of hits, she moved onto the next, shocking him and knocking him out with a blast of lightning as she ran at a third, this one actually turning to her as she clocked him straight in the face, the fourth, and final, managing to throw something at her, hitting her left eye, her yelping in pain and taking a few steps back, electricity gone and the world back to normal.

"Deja!" As shouted, moving up to her. "Are you okay?"

"My eye!" She shouted, glaring with one eye covered at the last thug, electricity charging in her hand taking a dangerous red tint.

"Are you okay?" As asked. "Your lightning is taking a red tint." Deja didn't answer, thrusting her hand forward at the guy, a blast of lightning shooting _through_ the center of the guys chest, coming out the other side and killing the person, the dead body falling to the ground.

"Deja!" As said, grabbing her. Deja seemed to be in shock, looking at her hand with wide eyes and trembling form, surprised her rage just made her do what she did.

"Are you okay?" As asked, hugging her.

"W-we n-need to get out of here." Deja decided, still shaking.

"Yeah." Chara said, the four of them heading back to the house.


End file.
